I've got the Golden Ticket!
by Yoshii
Summary: Rory is moving to New York for her new teaching job. She meets the boy across the hall and takes an instant liking to him.
1. Good Part or Bad Part?

Season one

Chapter one: Good part or bad part?

"Mom I have to tell you something" 22 year old Rory Gilmore said.

Rory Gilmore was the town princess and never made mistakes. She was another word for perfect. She had long straight brunette hair and deep sea blue eyes. She used to go to Yale. She got her degree in English. She originally wanted to become a journalist but that all changed when her boyfr-ex-boyfriends father told her otherwise. So she decided to become an English teacher. She taught at the local high school; Starshollow High. She always had fun teaching her students. I mean you get to talk about books and essays all day….what could be more fun?

"What is it baby?" Lorelai Gilmore asked.

Lorelai Gilmore. She gave birth to Rory at age 16. She was another word for maniac. She was a crazy coffee addict. She had long wavy black hair, and she; like her daughter had deep sea blue eyes. It was in the Gilmore blood to have blue eyes. Her and her second best friend Sookie St. James owned the popular Inn. Dragonfly Inn.

"Do you want to hear the good part first or the bad part?" Rory asked nervously.

"Good Part first" Lorelai replied

Rory nervously played with her sweaty hands.

"Well you remember that school in New York I applied for? You know to get that Grade.11 Teaching position?"

"yea of course" Lorelai replied.

"well I got the job!"

"O Baby that's so great!" Lorelai screeched.

"Yea it is" Rory said trying to act thrilled.

She was thrilled, really. She always wanted to teach there. It was the best school. But her other news was scary, life changing news.

"Why don't you sound thrilled? This is the best opportunity" Lorelai stated.

"I'm thrilled mom but….." Rory trailed off.

"But….?"

"I'm pregnant" She said quietly while looking at her hands.

"your what? How could this be? Who's the father?" Lorelai aked

"Logan"

"But you guys have been broken up for like 2 weeks"

"I'm 1 month along" Rory stated getting tears in her eyes.

Lorelai hugged her daughter and started crying.

"it'll be ok…..we'll figure it out" Lorelai cried.

"I'm sorry mom I never meant to get pregnant" Rory cried pulling out of the hug to look at her mother.

"I know, but we'll figu.." Lorelai was cut off by her fiancé Lucas Danes.

Lucas Danes also known as Luke. He was the owner of the towns diner called Lukes. He was a tall man who always wore jeans, flannel shirt and the typical backwards baseball cap. He and Lorelai had been engaged for 7 months and there wedding was soon coming up.

"Hey I'm home" Luke yelled.

He walked in to the living room holding up two big bags of Diner food. He set the bags down and looked at the girls. There eyes were red and had tears welding up in them.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked worried.

"Luke sit down" Rory demanded. He did as he was asked.

"First off, I got that position at that school in New York" Rory said smiling weakly.

"Rory that's great" Luke stated happily

"Yea it is, but…something has happened" she said nervously. He gestured for her to continue. She hesitated.

"I'm…pregnant" she chocked out. Luke looked at her wide eyed

"Who's the father?" He asked

"Logan, and I know we've been broken up for 2 weeks but I'm a month long" she started crying again and luke got up and hugged her. Lorelai started crying as well so Luke gestured for her to join them. The 3 of them stood in a tight embrace. He kissed the top of there heads and said "it'll be ok".

The rest of that night was spent crying and talking. They talked about Rory's new job and how there going to work everything out. They decided that she would go to work in New York and they would help find her an apartment. They also said that they would pay for it, Rory argued it but in the end they won. They decided that tomorrow they would get up and go to New York to find an apartment. After the long 2 hour discussion they all went to bed and hoped for a better day tomorrow.


	2. The Long List Of Things

Chapter two: The Long List of things

"Rise and Shine my little babies" Lorelai said dramatically, while jumping on Rory's bed.

"ugh…mom I need more sleep" Rory said tiredly.

"Half the day has gone by" Lorelai said pulling Rory out of bed.

Rory got a glimpse of the clock.

"mom it's only 9:23, it's still early" Rory fell back on her bed.

"Rory today is apartment shopping day. You have to get up or else you don't get to go to work on Monday, faster you get your apartment the faster you get to work, getting up equals apartment and work. So if you do one thing you get two things in return" Lorelai rambled.

"Your impossible" Rory stated stubbornly before getting out of bed and going into the kitchen where there was coffee and pop tarts waiting for her. She got a mug and filled it up with coffee. She took a sip of the coffee and spit it out into the sink.

"Ewwww this is de cafe" Rory complained. "LUKE!" She yelled.

Luke came downstairs…

"What's wrong?" he asked

"this is de café" Rory stated while gesturing to the coffee pot.

"Were not having another Gilmore coffee addict"

Rory stormed off into her room.

"Man she is really moody" Luke stated.

"Mood swings" lorelai stated. They heard the shower and they returned to there tasks.

"So what about this one?" Lorelai asked hopeful.

"I really like it, there's two rooms a big living room and a big enough kitchen to make coffee" Rory stated happily.

The apartment was big, but not to big. It was just big enough for two. The living room, kitchen and bedroom's connected. In the kitchen there was the basic microwave for heating up food, fridge to store food, oven to store shoe's and the bar to sit at. The living room was empty but if Rory decided to get this one then Rory would spruce it up with books and movies.

"Mom I think this is the one" Rory said excited

"Can I live here to?" Lorelai asked

"No Lor you can not live here" Luke said

"why not?" Lor asked. Luke shook his head and continued looking around the apartment.

"FAMILY MEETING!" Rory yelled. Luke and Lorelai met up with Rory in the middle of the living room.

"Ok verdicts" Rory asked. Lorelai was beaming..

"I love it" Lorelai stated excited

"I love it to" Luke said with a smile

"And I love it three" Rory laughed.

"So this is the one?" Luke asked hopeful

"This is the one" Rory said happily. The three of them went downstairs and signed the lease and the manager told them they could move in any time. After that they proceeded back to Starshollow.

"OK, so tomorrow is furniture shopping" Lorelai stated before going up to bed/

"Yea" Rory smiled.

"OK good night babe I love you" lor said

"I love you to..Night Luke"

"Night Rory" Luke said. Then they all proceeded to there rooms and fell asleep instantly.

The next Morning…..

"Mom before we go we have to find the caffeine stash, I haven't had any in two days" Rory complained. Lorelai went under the sink and pulled out a Ziploc bag full of coffee mix.

"I promised Luke I wouldn't give you coffee but I had my fingers crossed" Lor winked.

"I love you mom" Rory said with a smile.

"I love you to babe, now lets go shopping" Lor said excitedly. They filled there thermoses with coffee and left for there adventure.

Later that day….

"Now all we have to get is the moving truck" Lor stated as her and Rory walked into Lukes.

"I'll call u-haul tomorrow" Rory said sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Ok…Luke we decided that Rory is moving tomorrow" Lor said to Luke

"Ok…your girls get everything?" Luke asked

"Bed, dressers, shelves, clock, T.V, couches, movies, some cloths, picture frames…am I missing anything?" Lor asked

"Pillows, DVD player, blow dryer, straightner, blanket's, ooo and a stereo plus cd's" Rory said excitedly.

"Wow do you have any money left?" Luke asked astonished.

"There is plenty left" Lorelai said matter-factly.

"Coffee, Coffee, Coffee, Coffee, Coffee" Rory chanted.

"No either de café, juice or tea" Luke stated

"Mommy" Rory said in a baby voice

Lorelai covered Rory's ears.

"How dare you turn down coffee" Lor stated stubbornly

"She doesn't need coffee" Luke stated

"Give her coffee and tomorrow night we will do dirty things" Lor said with a wink.

"Your stubborn" Luke got a mug and filled it with coffee and placed it in front of Rory. Lorelai uncovered Rory's ears.

"Mom look I have coffee" Rory stated happily "How did you ever pursue him?"

Lor gave Rory a little wink and Rory's face went from happy to a look of horror.

"Mom you didn't" Rory asked scared

"I had to for your health issue's" Lorelai protested.

Luke walked out from the back and Rory gave him a grossed out face.

"What?" he asked

"Ewww" She said before walking out.

He turned to Lorelai with a confused look on her face. She just shrugged and drank her coffee.


	3. Gorgeous phone calls and Crazy pregnant

**OH MY GOD! I WAS JUST LOOKING OVER MY STORY AND I TOTALLY FORGOT TO ADD CHAPTER 3! I AM SOOOOOOOOO STUPID! SO THIS CHAPTER HERE IS CHAPTER 3! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

...:Chapter 3: Gorgeous phone calls and Crazy pregnant woman:...

"I can't believe your now living in New York, away from me!" Lorelai said sadly

"Mom I'll still visit" Rory said hugging Lorelai

"lor we got to go before we hit traffic" Luke stated

"I know" Lor replied sadly. Lor kissed Rory on her forehead "I love you babe"

"I love you to mom" Rory said before hugging her mom again

"Bye Rory….don't get into any trouble" Luke said

"Bye Luke" Rory smiled. She walked to the door and leaned on the frame watching them go.

"Mom!" Rory yelled

"Yea?" Lor yelled back.

"Nothing Dirty" Rory laughed

"I can't make any promises" Lor laughed before entering the elevator. Before Rory went into her apartment the person who lived across from her stepped out. He starred at her for a moment and she starred back. "oh my god this guy is gorgeous' she thought

This guy had black short hair and was gelled up. He was wearing light blue jeans and a rolling stones t-shirt. He had a book hanging out of his back pocket. He had the whole bad boy image going.

He smiled at her. "You must be new" he stated

She smiled back at him "yea I'm Rory Gilmore, well technically Lorelai, but people used to get me and my mom mixed up so she decided to call me Rory" Rory rambled.

"Jess. Jess Mariano. Real name is Jess, no short form." Jess laughed. Rory turned red out of embarrassment.

"I'm going to go" Rory said quickly. She went to shut her door but Jess stopped it with his hand.

"Wait" He said quickly. She opened the door. "I know you don't know me or anything but if you ever need a tour of New York or any help I'm right there" He gestured to his apartment.

"Thanks, I just might take you up on that" she smiled

"Ok, well bye" Jess smiled before leaving.

"Bye" She blushed.

She quickly shut the door and fell to the floor in embarrassment. 'Rory what was that? You were acting as if you were 16! This is so unlike you' her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'please don't let it be him' she thought before opening the door. And sure enough it was him.

"Hey" She said

"What are you doing right now?" he asked

"well I was going to get some things unpacked, you know cloths books, books and books"

"I take it you like to read?" he joked

"No what would give you that idea" she played along.

"Well I could state a reason" he laughed to himself. They were silent for a minute just observing each other.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee, that is if you like coffee" he asked shyly. She nearly dropped her jaw

"Don't ever ask a Gilmore if they like coffee! They don't like coffee…they LOVE coffee. It's how we live and breath and wake up in the morning" she said in one breath. He looked at her curiously..

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" he asked

"I would love to but I really have to get unpacked, I start work on Monday" she said sadly.

"Well maybe another time" he stated

"another time would be great" she smiled

"well see ya" he said walking off.

"Bye" she shut the door and started unpacking her stuff.

* * *

30 minutes into the packing there was a knock at the door. She stumbled trying to get to the door. She tripped over a box on her way. "oww" she said in pain. She got up realizing that there was no pain. She finally made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hey" she said rubbing her head

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea I just-and the box" he looked at her confused "you have to be there"

"I decided to bring you coffee since it is your life" he laughed. He handed her the coffee

"Thanks,…….you want to come in or something?" she asked

"Sure" he stated. They walked into the apartment.

"Sorry it's kind of a mess" she threw some cloths to the side.

"It's fine, you just moved in so it's going to be messy" he stated looking around the apartment. She picked up some books and threw them near the book shelf.

"You read?" Rory asked

"not much"

"What are you reading now?" she asked. He looked at her confused. She walked over to him and put her hand around him getting the book from his back pocket. When she realized how close she was she stepped back.

"Sorry" she said in embarrassment.

"it's fine, but can I ask you something?" he asked with a smirk

"you just did but go on"

"do I smell good?" he laughed. She hit his chest

"Men!" she laughed and continued unpacking her boxes.

"Need help?" he asked

"No actually I'm good, I'm just going to put these books away then I will be done for tonight" she stated

"Well what are you doing after"

"running to the nearest store to pick up a massive amount of junk food, then over to the video store to pick up Willy wonks then I come home and order pizza and Chinese" she said in one breath.

"And you can eat all of that?" he asked shocked

"yea, my mom and I do it all the time"

"ok" he wasn't exactly sure of what to say.

"hey where is the nearest store?" she asked

"I'll take you, it's not good to wander around at night"

"It's only 7 it isn't exactly night yet" she said matter-factly

"just trust me"

"I just met you how do I know I can trust you?" she asked stubbornly

"I've lived here my entire life, just try and trust me" he pleaded

"Ok where to?" she gave in.

He smiled and they left the apartment and went to the store.

* * *

"ladies first" he said opening the store door for her

"my, my what a gentleman" she stated shocked

"Well I try" he confessed

They went into the store and got her junk food then proceeded to the video store to pick up Willy Wonka, then left for her apartment.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" she asked

"no I was just going to read or something" he stated

"well why don't you join me? I have a ton of food"

"Sure I just have to get something from my apartment"

"ok I'll leave the door open, just walk in" she said.

"OK" he said before walking to his apartment. Rory's cell phone began to ring so she picked it up.

* * *

"Hey mom" Rory said happily

"Why are you so happy?" Lor asked

"I met this guy who lives across the hall from me and he is so gorgeous" Rory gushed

"oo what does he look like?" Lor asked. Jess walked into the apartment& Rory didn't notice.

"black hair, I would say about 5"10, brown eyes oh my god his eyes are so beautiful, he is so beautiful". Jess smirked at her comment.

"So do you think you would ever date him?"

"Maybe but how would he react to the 'thing'" Rory asked nervously

"You mean you haven't told him"

"I just met him, plus I don't really think he would want to date me. What guy would want to date me? They would be crazy! Mom I'm going to end up alone" Rory rambled

"You will not, I will not allow it, if I could get a good man then so could you, even if it's this guy your gushing about" lor stated.

"Yea I guess your right" Rory said. She turned around a noticed Jess standing there with s smirk on his face. She went 5 shades of pink.

"A…mom….i.ummm..i have…to a go, I'm about to be on Americans Funniest Home Videos"

"He's right there isn't he?"

"Uhu, bye mom I love you" Rory hung up the phone "so how much of that did you hear?"

"No girl has ever called me beautiful" jess smirked. Rory hid her face.

"So just about all of it?" she asked

"Just about" he laughed

"Kill me now" she said to herself

"And you wont end up alone, your to pretty to end up alone" he stated shyly

"Thanks, but I will end up alone, no guy is ever going to date me"

"Why?"

"some stuff"

"like?"

"let's just say in 9 months I will be the biggest person ever"

"Where is your boyfriend or husband" he asked

"He left me, he had sex with me then left" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Jackass" he stated

"No he wasn't, well at least not at first. He told me he loved me and I believed him. I thought he meant it- Oh My god I'm sorry I shouldn't be getting all emotional on you, I'll stop" she forcefully wiped away her tears.

"No it's ok" he pulled her into a hug. At first the hug was awkward but it soon turned comfortable.

"I'm sorry, I just met you and already there's tears" she laughed silently

"It's ok I don't mind" he said pulling away just to look at her.

"Wow" she said in amazement.

"what?"

"o nothing" she looked away

"come on tell me" he begged

"that- the hug- I don't know it just felt…normal, but it's crazy I just met you, you must think I'm crazy. A crazy, pregnant woman.." He cut her off

"I don't think your crazy…and I hate to admit it but I thought I was to only one to feel that" he admitted. They stood in a silence not knowing what to say. Rory broke the silence.

"so do you want to watch the movie?" she asked

"sure" he said. They both sat on the couch and watched the movie while eating and talking. They talked about books and work (and it just so happens that there working at the same school. Jess is another English teacher) They talked about Luke and Lorelai and there upcoming wedding. At the end of the night they said there goodbye's and he left.

* * *

_A/N: ok once again i am sooo sorry! please dont hate me!_


	4. Author's Note Or is it?

_A/N_

**Ok since you guys are all asking who is the pairing I'll tell ya. It's going to be a Rory/Jess cause I love writing about them.**

**I hope you guys like the story, and if you don't then I won't write for you I'll write for the people who do like it (ok that was extremely pointless of me to write but hey it's a free country…..that to was pointless)**

**Lol, I'm a really funny girl so I put my humor into these stories.**

**So enjoy,**

**_Bugsy_**


	5. Who is that hot fox?

_Chapter 4: Who is that hot fox?_

Rory woke up bright and early on Monday morning. She had spent all Sunday wandering around New York with Jess. He showed her all the good coffeehouses, book stores, music stores (etc). At first it was a little awkward considering they had just met that previous night, but it soon turned out to be comfortable. They both talked as if they had known each other for years. They got to know each other pretty well.

Rory took a shower, got dressed, put pop tarts in the toaster and made some strong coffee that Luke wouldn't approve of. '_Wow yesterday was really fun. I really like this Jess guy. He's so cute. He was especially cute when he asked me if I needed at ride to work this morning.'_

Flashback

**_Before Jess left…_**

**_"Hey Rory……I was wondering….if you umm..maybe needed a ummm drive to work …tomorrow" Jess chocked out nervously_**

**_"You're my life savour" She stated dramatically. He looked at her confused_**

**_"my car is in the shop so I was either going to walk or beg you to drive me" she confessed._**

**_"Well then this works out well"_**

**_"I think so" she smiled and he returned the smile._**

**_"Be ready for 7:30am"_**

**_"I'll be ready at 7:29" she joked. They both laughed a little bit_**

**_"Bye" he turned and went into his apartment_**

**_"Bye" she said then returned to hers_**

Flashback Over

Their was a knock at the door. _'7:20, shoot he is 10 minutes early'_ she thought. "Your early" she yelled through the door. She opened the door and Jess was standing there with a smile on his face.

"I never promised 7:30" he laughed

"If you say 7:30, it's either that time or later, never earlier" she stated

"Duly noted" he said. She smiled and for a minute they got lost in each other's eyes until Rory's cell phone rang. She quickly ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked

"How is the baby doing?" a man asked '_shoot_' she mouthed. Jess looked over at her

"Logan why are you calling me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked frustrated

"because"

"because why?"

"because…it's not yours" she lied

"So you cheated on me?" he said angry

"Yea, and it was with someone who is far better than you and treated me like a person"

"I did treat you like a person"

"You didn't even know me" she stated

"Yes I did!"

"name my favourite book"

"umm….Animal Farm"

"Wrong it's Howl"

"So I don't know your favourite book"

"Goodbye Logan" With that Rory hung up her phone

"Behold I learn something new about Rory Gilmore, she cheats" Jess said. Rory laughed slightly. She shook her head.

"No I don't, I would never cheat, I just don't want him in my life"

"o sorry" he stated quietly

"no, no it's fine" she put on a smile. "you ready to go?"

"Yea lets go" he said and they walked out the door and drove to the school. Once they got there they walked to the Meeting Room.

"HEY!" Jess said to everyone

"hey" the few teachers said in usion. They all stared at Rory for a second.

"Who is that?" Mr. James asked

"Guys and Girls this is Rory Gilmore, she is the new English teacher" Jess announced

They all looked her up and down, then returned to there previous conversations.

"That is Mr. James, he is the gym teacher" he pointed to the man wearing a jogging suit.

"And that's Mrs. Perks, she is the History teacher" he pointed to the blond woman.

"That is Mr. Skanes he is the Math teacher" he pointed to the man near the coffee maker.

"that is Mrs. Smit, she is the science teacher" he pointed to the woman on the left of Rory.

"There are more teachers, much more but they all go to there classroom's" Jess finished

"Wow, they all seem…talkative" Rory stated shocked. A woman known as Mrs. Perks came up to them.

"Jess can I steal Rory for a second?" Mrs. Perks asked

"She's all yours" Jess winked then walked away.

Jess sat with Mr. James and they talked.

"You like her so bad" Mr. James said

"No I don't I'm just showing her around" Jess lied

"Stop kidding yourself"

"I'm not" Jess couldn't help but smile. He turned his head and looked at Rory who looked like she was in pain. She turned to face him and mouthed '_help_'. He did as he was asked and walked over to her.

"Jen can I take Rory away from you?" Jess asked

"What for?" Jen (Mrs. Perks) asked

"Do I have to explain?" he asked. She gave him the 'if you don't tell me know I'll kick your but' look.

"Well I'm going to take Rory to a private place and push her up against a wall then kiss her forcefully while taking off her cloths then she wil-"

"Jess! Geez I don't need 'all'the details" Jen said grossed out. Rory was trying hard not to laugh. Rory pulled jess out into the hallway and bursted out laughing.

"What…the...hell was ..that?" she asked in between laughs.

"It was either that or I leave you there" he said seriously. Rory stopped laughing.

"That wasn't funny" she said seriously

"O but it was" Jess laughed. She glared at him.

"Ok, ok lets go, I'll show you to your classroom" Jess said pulling Rory up the stairs hand in hand. They both didn't really notice. Once they got to the top of the stairs one of the students started talking to them.

"Damn Mr. Mariano, who is this hot fox?" the student asked

"This 'hot fox' is your English teacher Jay"

"I'm definitely paying attention in class" Jay said looking Rory up and down.

"You do that" jess said as he pulled Rory to her classroom. The class was full of students.

"Listen up" Jess yelled to the students. All the students turned to face him. All they boys jaws dropped by her beauty.

"Mr. Regush has been fired" Jess announced. All the students clapped and cheered.

"This is your new teacher Miss. Gilmore, treat her with respect" Jess eyed a couple of students.

"O I will definitely treat her with respect" A student yelled

"Matt shut your mouth" Jess yelled. He turned to Rory

"If they give you any trouble, I'm right across the hall" Jess said quietly.

"I'll be fine" she said with a smile.

"ok" with that he left the room and Rory spent the whole day getting to know her classes.


	6. Can I Have A Cookie?

Chapter 5 : _Do I get a cookie?_

After school Jess dropped Rory off at the shop so she could pick up her car.

"I'm here to pick up my car" Rory stated

"Name?" the mechanic asked

"Rory Gilmore"

"Go outside then take a left and it should be right there"

"thanks" Rory said then went outside to get her car and go home.

When she arrived at her apartment building, she decided to take the stairs . ¾ of the way up she slipped on a wet spot and fell down the stairs. She became unconscious and the apartment manager witnessed the accident and ran to her side. He tapped her cheeks lightly.

"miss, miss are you awake?" he asked. There was no movement so he went to the front desk and called the ambulance. Meanwhile a girl about Rory's age walked over and noticed Rory on the ground looking lifeless. She bent down and tried to wake her up, but she made no movement.

"shoot I have to get Jess" the girl said to herself then ran up the stairs to Jess's apartment. She knocked on the door constantly.

"Jess!" she yelled. He opened the door

"What do you want Kelly?"

"Some girl is unconscious downstairs, I need your help" Kelly stated before proceeding back downstairs. Jess followed her. As they approached the girl Jess's face turned into fear. He saw that it was Rory and ran to her side.

"Rory, Rory, wake up for me please" he said propping her head up on his lap. The apartment manager came back.

"Ambulance should be here in 5 minutes" the manager said

"Thanks Joey….wait Joey can you get me a cold wet cloth?" Jess asked. Joey nodded and got the cloth.

"Thanks" Jess said… "Rory please wake up" Jess whispered.

* * *

The ambulance came and took Rory away. Jess followed behind in his car. The hospital called Lorelai and she nearly had a heart attack. Jess waited in the waiting room until a doctor came out.

"Mr. Mariano?" the doctor asked. Jess stood up.

"How is she?" Jess asked worried

"she is fine, but unfortunaly she lost the baby, she's a little weak but you can see her"

"Does she know about the baby?" Jess asked. The doctor nodded. Jess went into the room and saw that Rory was asleep so he sat down and she turned to look at him..

"Hey" she said. He jumped a little bit. "Didn't mean to scare you" she laughed a little bit

"you didn't scare me" he lied

"uhu" she said in disbelief.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked

"Better, that fall hurt" she said rubbing her head

"Sorry about the ummm baby"

"It's ok I guess it wasn't my time to have the baby after all"

"I guess not"

"but I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders…does that make me a bad person?" she asked

"No" he said simply. There was a silence until Luke and Lorelai came barging in.

"Rory baby are you ok" Lorelai cried

"Yea mom I'm completely fine, but I lost the baby" Rory said

"Omg how are you feeling?"

"Better, hey luke"

"Hey, geez you really know how to scare a person" Luke said worried.

"Sorry didn't meant to scare you" Rory said apologetically. Luke looked over at the boy leaning against the wall.

"Hey there smartass" Luke said to Jess. Lorelai hit Luke's arm

"LUKE!" Lorelai almost yelled

"Hey there uncle Luke" Jess said with a smirk.

Rory and Lorelai looked at the two men dumb foundly.

"Jess is my nephew, Liz's kid" Luke informed them. Lorelai's expression went away but Rory's still stuck.

"You have a sister and a nephew! How come I didn't know this?" Rory asked

"I knew he had a sister but I never knew he had a nephew" Lor said

"You guys never asked, the only thing you asked-actually demanded was for coffee" Luke stated

"not true, I asked you to marry me" Lor said matter-factly

"Lor I said no remember, then I asked you the next night"

"So that's how it happened" Rory said eyeing her mother.

"Yea I told you that" Lorelai said nervously

"No you told me that you purposed and he said yes" Rory said matter- factly

"Rory honey what have I always told you?"

Rory sighed "That you are always right"

"Exactly" Lorelai said proudly

"You taught Rory that?" Luke asked

"Since she could talk" Lor smiled

"Rory you seriously listened to your maniac mother?" Luke asked in disbelief

"Yea, she's my mother, she's always right" Rory said. Lorelai clapped her hands.

"Mom do I get a cookie?" Rory asked. Lor went into her purse and pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Go crazy" Lor smiled. Jess and Luke looked at them like they were crazy.

"Want a cookie?" Rory offered Jess

"No I'm good" he said

"Mommy, he's a healthy eater" Rory said acting scared. Lorelai looked at him wide eyed.

"We must do our work" Lorelai stated

"I call nights"

"Why do you get nights?" Lorelai argued

"Cause at nights all you have to do is sleep!"

"Fine but after 2 weeks we switch" Lorelai protested.

* * *

"What are they going to do to me?" Jess asked Luke quietly

"Try and make you become one of them"

"Should I start running?"

"no they should be done right….about…….now" Luke said watching the clock

"FINE!" Rory said acting angry.

"Yes I won!" Lorelai sang.

"How did you know that they would stop fighting at that exact time" Jess asked

"When you have been around these girls for 22 years, you kind of get to know there habits and how long there fights last" Luke stated

"You've known them for 22 years?"

"Yip, a couple of weeks after Rory was born Lorelai came barging in with this little baby and I got to know them pretty well, I even helped take care of Rory when she was a baby and I still do know"

"Wow that's a long time" Jess said

"Not that long" Luke smiled at his soon to be wife and the girl he practically called his daughter.

"Luke we have to go, I have to work in the morning" Lorelai complained

"Geez your cranky" Luke said

"Luke did you get my mother pregnant?" Rory asked jokingly

"No Rory I didn't" Luke said

"OK bye mom, bye Luke" Rory said

"Bye babe, bye Jess"

"Bye" they said in usion.

They left and now it was just Jess and Rory.

"So that was your mom" Jess said

"Yup that was her" Rory said proudly.

* * *

_A/N:...xxxLotxxx: This is a literati story. And while I was watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory I got the idea for this. In the Movie Charlie got the golden ticket and also got the factory and Rory got her job in New york and also got Jess. (Jess is basically her golden ticket)_

_Thanks guys for all your reviews they mean a great deal to me! ;)_

_love, Bugsy_


	7. I Need Real Food!

...:Chapter 6: I need real food:...

The next day….

"OK, Miss. Gilmore, you may go home after you fill out these forms" the nurse said while handing Rory the forms.

"OK" Rory took 5 minutes to fill out the forms. "ok, I'm done" she said.

"Have a nice day Miss. Gilmore"

"You to" Rory said as the nurse left. Rory got changed and sat on the hospital bed thinking. 'how do I get home? I could call jess but then he would need to find someone to watch his class and I don't want to cause any troubles. I could take a cab, no they cost to much, I could walk, but how do I get home?...Cab it is' she thought. She called the cab then went home.

When she entered her apartment she looked at the clock and it red 3:15. 'Jess would be home in a half hour, o shoot I forgot to tell him I was coming home, I'll just wait outside his door and….read, yea I'll read' Rory thought. She got her book and sat in front of Jess's apartment.

* * *

30 minutes later Jess emerged from the elevator. Rory didn't notice because she was so caught up in her book. Jess stood right in front of her.

"Hey" he said. She jumped

"Geez" she said looking up

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he smirked.

"I wasn't scared" she lied. She stood up and there faces were inches apart. Jess took the opportunity and kissed her. She kissed back for a minute but then pulled away and ran into her apartment. The last words she heard him say was 'shit'. She picked up her phone and dialled a number that she dials everyday.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked

" Mom he kissed me and I ran" Rory said shocked.

"what who kissed you?"

"Jess kissed me and I ran…again"

"What happened?" Lor asked

"Well I got back from the hospital and realized that jess was going straight to the hospital after he got something from his apartment, so I decided to wait at his apartment door. He came and we talked for a minute but then I stood up and the next thing I knew we were kissing, then I ran" Rory said trying to calm down.

"uh-oh"

"Mom what do I do?"

"Well you have to talk to him, he's probley worried, worried that he did the wrong thing….Rory did he do the wrong thing?" Lor asked curiously

"No, Yes…No I don't know, I'm so confused I want to be with him, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship" Rory confessed

"Why wouldn't you be ready?" Rory stayed silent "Do you think he's going to leave you like Logan?" Lor asked. Rory still remained silent. "Rory?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that he will leave me like Logan. I'm afraid to be with him or even around him" Rory confessed

"Rory I think you should go talk to him"

"Yea I guess"

"NOW!" Lorelai demanded

"I'm going now bye" Rory hung up the phone before her mother could say bye.

She went to Jess's apartment and knocked on the door. He answered

"Jess can we talk?" Rory asked nervously. Jess nodded and let her in. They stood at the counter and Rory broke the silence.

"I kind of have history with kissing guys for the first time, I always run away." Rory confessed. Jess stayed silent so Rory continued.

"I don't know why I just do" Jess remained silent.

"Will you please say something?" Rory asked beggingly. He didn't know what to say so he remained his silent self. Rory grew more frustrated.

"I like you Jess ok and this was hard enough, your just standing there all silent and cute but from the looks of it you don't care, so good bye" With that Rory turned on her heel and started walking away until Jess grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not good at this whole relationship thing, I've never been good at it, I never know what to do. Like you I always run, if I have a fight with the girl I run away, I don't know how to deal with things like that" Jess stopped. Rory stood up a little bit and kissed his. "I like you Rory, if I do something wrong you have to tell me and if I'm about to run lock me in a room or chain me up to a wall" Jess finished.

"got it now shh…" She said before kissing him again. There kiss was interrupted by her cell phone

"I swear I hate that thing" Rory said pulling away. She picked up the phone.

"who ever you are I'm going to kill you" Rory stated

"Now that's no way to talk to your boyfriend" The man said. Rory immediately hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Jess asked

"The Satan himself, he runs hell and got me knocked up" Rory said

"O" Jess said

"Ok new subject"

"ok"

Jess wrapped his arms around Rory's waist.

"So Friday" he said. She rested her hands on his chest

"What about Friday?" she asked

"How about me, you dinner 7 o'clock?" he leaned down and kissed her repeatedly.

"I can't I'm going to starhollow this weekend to get the rest of my stuff and visit my crazy mother" Rory said. Jess stopped kissing her. "Sorry maybe next Friday, or when I get home we can watch movies and order pizza" She said excited at the last part.

"Can't you stay home this weekend and go next weekend?" he asked sadly. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and placed a hand on each of his shoulders. She gently stroked his shoulders.

"I can't, but I promise I will make it up to you" she said into his shoulder. She turned her head and started to place butterfly kisses on his neck.

"I will hold you to that" he said while thinking of some ways. She continued kissing his neck but soon worked her way up to his lips.

"I have" kiss "to" kiss "go" Rory said in between kisses.

"No stay here" Jess kissed Rory, but she pulled away.

"I have to go eat, I haven't eaten all day" Rory complained

"So your leaving me for food?"

"Yea" she said with a smile

"Well don't I feel loved" he said sarcastically. She smiled and kissed him quickly

"Come over we can eat pizza and 'watch movies'"

"is this out of pity?"

"shoot how did you find out my plan" she joked

"I'm smart"

"Your not that smart" she stated

"yes I am"

"do you understand what I mean when I say 'watch a movie?'" she asked. He looked at her confused.

"OMg" she said shocked/

"What?" he asked

"When I say lets watch a movie, it means let the movie play in the background while we do other things" Rory hinted

"o…I see, lets go" he finally understood.

She pulled him to her apartment and she ordered the pizza and 'watched' the movie.

* * *

_A/N: Ok here is the next chapter. I wont behavle to update this week 'cause i'm going away...sorry! i'll update as soon as i get back._

_love Bugsy_


	8. Oops i did it again!

Chapter 7: oops I did it again!

It was now Friday. The past week had gone excellent. There was a lot of talking, kissing and reading. They grew more attached and learned new things about each other everyday. They had grown so close this past week that they couldn't stand being away from each other. Rory was going to Starshollow in approximately 1 hour and already they were missing each other. She was in her apartment packing and he was just coming home from work. She had left early so she wouldn't hit any traffic. She was waiting for Jess to get home so she could say good-bye. But it would take at least 20 minutes until she left. Jess would beg her to stay for 5 minutes, then they would make out for 10 minutes, then they would proceed to complain about missing each other to much for another 5 minutes. It was this weird nightly routine they got there selves into. Sure it was pathetic I mean they were only leaving each other for what 10-12 hours, but those hours were not spent together.

Their were 3 loud knocks on Rory's apartment door that echoed through her apartment. She quickly walked to the door. She swung open the door and jess took her in his arms and passionately kissed her. She suppressed a moan as she kicked the door shut. They kissed there way to the couch and fell back. Jess was hovering over Rory and he began to feel under her shirt. His hands were cold to her skin so she brought him down on her and took the cold away. She smiled into the kiss as did he. She started to pull away but jess tried to keep it longer and failed miserably.

"Jess I have to go my mom is expecting me" Rory said

"Do you have to? Please stay here, I need some company" he pleaded.

She stood up and tried to avoid his eyes. If she looked into those chocolate brown eyes she would give in. She had to go no matter how hard it was.

'Gilmore think about something other than him. Don't look into those beautiful brown ey- Gilmore shut up. Thinking about….candy, mmm candy I could use some candy' she thought. She slowly turned her head. 'don't look into his eyes….don't, don't, don't…dammit' his eyes met hers. He slowly walked closer to her. 'don't let him seduce you. He's not that irrestable. No he's- oh my god wipe that gorgeous smirk off your face. Don't let him seduce you, don't let hi.." he thoughts were cut off by his lips. 'oops I did it again' she thought.

She quickly pushed him away.

"Jess stop doing that, or else I wont go" She complained

"I don't want you to go"

"It's only for 2 days I'll be back Sunday afternoon"

"that's 2 whole days of me sitting at home alone" he complained

"I'll call you don't worry it won't be that bad. Try and have some fun. Before you know it, it'll be Sunday and it'll be like I never left" she gave him a smile.

He had a sad expression plastered to his face. She stepped closer to him and caressed his cheek.

"sad boy, what's wrong?" she asked

"your leaving me. I'll read alone, sleep alone.."

"You always slept alone"

"I always envisioned you sleeping next to me"

she blushed and kissed him quickly.

"It'll be ok, now I have to go"

"yea, yea go have your girly fun or whatever it is you do" he stated

"what happened to you begging me to stay?" she asked

"no use your going either way"

"Your loss, if you had of asked once more I would have stay"

"no you wouldn't"

"You wouldn't know now would you?" she smiled

"Stay" he pleaded.

"Too late I already revealed my secret plan so now I have to go" he looked at her confused. "long story" she laughed.

"mean".

He picked up her bags and followed her to the elevator.

"so I guess I'll see you on Sunday?" he asked

"Sunday" she confirmed.

She gave him a sweet kiss.

"bye" she got into the elevator

"bye" the elevator closed.

With that she left for her destination to her hometown. The place she grew up in. Starshollow.

"MOM I'M HOME!" Rory yelled walking into her childhood home.

"art thou daughter of mine?" lor said dramatically

"mom for the last time you are not William Shakespeare and you can not speak like him. Just give up"

"I will never give up my dream of one day becoming William. When I write the new Romeo&Juilet, you wont be in my dedication speech"

"o what will do?" Rory asked sarcastically

"You can start by cleaning my shoe's and washing my laundry"

Rory rolled her eyes and the two girls started laughing. They fell back on the couch and turned to face each other.

"So any gossip?" Rory asked

"oh yea Kirk and Lulu are getting married"

"oh my god are you serious?" Rory asked laughing

"He purposed in the diner"

"so the whole town knows?"

"yip…so any gossip about you?" Lor asked

"well Jess and I got together" Rory smiled. Lor looked happy but shocked

"when did this happen?"

"Tuesday night, remember I called you?"

"yea"

"well after that Jess and I talked and now were together" Rory gushed

"oh honey I'm so happy for you, but why didn't you tell me this information?"

"I wanted to tell you in person" They both smiled at each other

"Lukes?" Lor asked. Rory nodded and they got up and walked to Lukes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys it's so short. The next one is longer! ;)

Love ya (or do i?)

Bugs!


	9. Returning Home

Chapter 8: Returning home

Rory and Lorelai were walking to Lukes early Sunday morning. Lorelai was complaining about being pulled out of bed at 10 o'clock.

"Rory need sleep"

"mom you've been sleeping since 9:30 last night"

"it's not my fault Stepford Wives is such a boring movie"

"I don't care! We were suppost to stay up and pull an all nighter and eat junk constantly. 'Not' fall asleep a quarter way through it" Rory said acting angry. They walked into Lukes and sat down at the counter.

"Sorry I just shut my eyes for a second and the next thing I know you were pouring water on my face"

Rory laughed and Luke poured them coffee.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked

"My 'wonderful' daughter decided to pour very, very cold water on my face this morning" Lor glared at Rory. Rory put up her hands up in defence.

"I tried waking you up for 15 minutes but you wouldn't budge" Lor still glared at Rory but smiled once Luke placed chocolate chip pancakes in front of her and Rory.

"Luke I think I just fell in love with you" Lor said with a smile.

"What happened earlier? You didn't love me then?"

"ok I just fell in love with you some more" lor lied.

Luke rolled his eyes and continued working.

"so what are you doing when you get back to New York?" Lor asked

"well first I'll unpack. Then Jess will come over and were going to eat, then watch a movie…what about you, what are you doing when I leave?"

"well Luke is going to come home and were going to have hot sex!"

"EWWW MOM!"

"I'm just trying to be honest with you"

"well couldn't you lie to me just this once?"

"NO! Dr. Phil said that the key to a healthy relationship is to be honest"

"mom they were talking about girl/boy relationships not mother/daughter relationships. And since when did you start watching Dr. Phil?"

"never I just heard Tom and Kelly discussing it the other day"

"oh good I thought I was going to have to take the T.V away from you"

"you wouldn't" Lor eyed Rory evily

"oh I would"

"what happened to my daughter?"

"she grew up"

"no your still 7"

"you keep thinking that"

"I will" lor smiled.

* * *

Rory was leaning on her car as she took out her cell phone.

"hello?" a man asked

"come downstairs" she hung up her phone.

She waited for a minute until she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. She smiled as he opened the doors. He ran to her, picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you" Jess stated before placing a long sweet kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss as sweet as she could.

"never leave me again" he said as he pulled away.

"I have to every other weekend"

he placed another sweet kiss on her lips.

"jess they call it a couch for a reason" she joked

Jess smiled and grabbed her bags. They walked to her apartment and he set the bags down in her room.

"ok give me 10 minutes to unpack, then I am all yours" she smiled. Jess pouted and Rory laughed.

* * *

"you told me 10 minutes, it's been 30" Jess complained. Rory gave up.

"fine I'm done"

Jess smiled. She walked closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She rested her hands on his chest.

"so how was your weekend?" she asked

"boring, I red and slept" he said.

He rested his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"aww poor baby, well I had a great weekend. I ate junk constantly and we talked about the boys in our life.."

"you guys talked about me?"

"no silly we were talking about Logan" Jess head shot up. "that was a joke, of course we talked about you"

Jess blushed slightly.

"Mr. Mariano did you just blush?" Rory asked shocked. Jess quickly turned around

"no".

he tried returning his cheeks back to normal but it wasn't working. She stepped in front of him.

"Look I get to see your soft side" she smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. He couldn't help but smile. He bent down and kissed her.

"don't think your getting away that easy. There's going to be lots of news reporters and camera's" she stated

"shhh.." he said before kissing her again. He tried kissing her but she wouldn't return the kisses. "Rory work with me here" he complained

"so who else gets to see your soft side" she asked happily

"you're the first ok" he confessed. "now will you please work with me?"

"fine" she gave in.

he bent down and kissed her passionately. She pushed him back on the bed. She hovered over him and she started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled away.

"Rory what are you doing?"

"taking off your cloths"

"why?"

"so we can, you know" she stated nervously.

"Rory we don't have to, I know you don't want to"

"yes I do" she replied shakily

"no you don't, I know you"

"no you don't" she said getting off him. He sat up and took her hands in his.

"yes I do" he said.

She sighed and moved closer to him. She rested her had on his shoulder.

"Why are you so different?" she asked quietly

"what do you mean?" he asked. She looked up into his eyes

"Your so different. If I had of placed those moves on my other boyfriends, they wouldn't have stopped me, they would just go wit-" Jess cut her off with his lips.

"that's because in the short time that I've known you, I actually got to know 'you'" he stated.

She smiled "thanks for being normal"

"no problem" he smiled back at her.

She kissed him slow and sweet.

"so what movie do you want to watch?" she asked

"thank you for being crazy" he laughed

she smiled then stood up. She pulled him up and they went into the kitchen.

"your order the pizza and I'll get the junk out" she stated

"ok" he picked up the phone and called the pizza place while Rory got out the junk.

"pizza is on it's way" he said hanging up the phone.

"and junk is on the table"

"we make a good team"

"that we do my friend"

"so now I'm just your friend?"

she walked closer to him.

"friends with benefits" she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"well I don't think this whole 'friends with benefits' thing is working out" jess smirked

"what do you suppose we do Mariano?"

Jess leaned down and kissed her

"I think we should take this friendship to the next level"

"my boyfriend wouldn't approve of this" she smiled

"I'm sure he will get over it" he smiled then kissed her hard on the lips.

"he might beat the crap out of you. He's really strong" she said as she pulled away

"well at least I get you in the end"

"who says I'll choose you in the end?"

"I'm too irrestable" he smirked

"your not that irrestable" she rolled her eyes.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. she bent down and kissed him passionately.

"ok, ok your irrestable, but how am I going to tell my boyfriend that I found someone better?" she joked

"I'm sure you will let him down easy" he played along.

He let her out of his grasp and she went outside her apartment and shut the door. Jess stood there confused. She knocked on the door. He confusingly opened the door and she put on a fake sad face.

"Jess we need to talk"

"ok" he was still confused.

"Jess I found someone better then you. He is so sweet to me and treats me like a queen. His name is Jess, weird coincidence I know but anyways we have been friends for a while and we decided that we both wanted more than friendship. I'm sorry" Rory said trying to act serious.

"You don't know what your missing Rory" Jess said acting angry.

Rory ran out of apartment and ran into the pizza guy.

"oh here I'll pay for that" Rory said and took out her wallet. She handed him the money and took the pizza. She knocked on the door and once again jess opened the door with a smirk on this face.

"I let him down easy" Rory confessed. He pulled her into the apartment.

"So we can finally be together?" he asked.

She smiled and set the pizza on the counter.

"maybe" she teased.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"don't tease me" he whispered into her neck.

She felt the warmth on her neck and grabbed one of his hands tightly. He started teasing her neck by placing butterfly kisses on it. He softly rubbed small circles on her stomach with his free hand.

"Jess" she moaned.

He loved the way she moaned his name. it made him feel like he was powerful. She interlocked there fingers together and she squeezed his hand.

"Jess….food" she said pulling away from his grasp

"ugh, Rory"

"what?" she asked while turning to face her

"do you ever shut up?

"no I could go on for hours about absolutely nothing" she smiled. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"pizza?" she asked.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay i was suppost to update like 2 days ago but my stupid computer was being impossible and it wouldnt let me update so i cursed at it constanly and it just let me update! i hope you guys enjoy this chapter...or dont whatever thats up to you! But then again if you dont like it then why are you reading it? dom dom dom_**

**_Love ya,_**

**_Bugs_**


	10. Wow that was, a kiss

Chapter 9: Wow that was…..a kiss

One week before the wedding (3months later)…..

Jess woke up early Saturday morning coughing his brains out. He got out of bed and got a glass of water. He downed the water and started coughing again. He then ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

* * *

Rory woke up early Saturday morning as well. But not from being sick, she just couldn't sleep. She looked over at her clock and it red 5:15AM. She groaned and shut her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. She awoke to what felt like she had been sleeping for hours. She looked back at her clock and it red 5:17am.

"I only slept for 2 minutes?" she asked herself.

She gave up on sleep and decided to get out of bed and make some coffee. She turned on the coffee maker and waited for it to brew. She got out a mug and filled it with the hot coffee and then sat down on the couch and started reading 'Angels & Demon's'.

* * *

Jess sat in the bathroom with his head in the toilet. 'where's the phone?' he thought. He slowly got up and searched for the phone. He found it on the couch and then he went back to the bathroom. He threw up a couple of times then called Rory.

While Rory was drinking her coffee and reading she heard the phone ring. She quickly searched for the phone and found it in her room underneath the bed.

"hello?" she asked out of breath. She wondered who would be calling her at 5:30

"Rory" came a horse voice.

She didn't recognize the voice at first so she said the first name that came to mind.

"Jess?"

"yea, sorry to call you so early but do you have any advil or gravol?"

"Jess are you ok?" She asked worried

"I'm just a little bit sick, I'll b-"

"I'm coming over" she said quickly.

She hung up the phone and went outside her apartment. She grabbed his spare key from the ledge. She opened his door and went inside.

"JESS!" she called. She heard him grunt from the bathroom. So she went to the bathroom. She opened the door and found him leaning against the wall holding his stomach.

"Jess are you okay?" he shook his head and she sat next to him.

She motioned for him to put his head on her lap and he did so. She rubbed his bare back softly. It was then that she realized that he was only wearing boxers. She blushed slightly. She whispered random yet soothing things. It made him slowly drift off to sleep.

1hour later. Rory still continued to rub his back. She felt his hand clutch onto her pants. He held onto the fabric of her pants for his life. She didn't know why so she tried waking him. She gently shook him. Nothing. She started whispering his name in his ear. He started to wake up so she continued whispering his name. He quickly gasped for air and held onto her pants even tighter than earlier. She moved her head back and he sat up. She looked at him worried.

"hey" She said worried.

He turned and looked at her confused for a second until he realized what happened earlier. She opened her arms and hugged him tight.

"shhh..it's all right" she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist as tight as he could.

"What's wrong?" She asked. His heart rate went back to normal as he calmed down.

"just…bad dream"

"it's ok I'm right here" she said.

He held her as if it were the last time he would hold her. He rested his head on her shoulder and she rubbed his shoulders soothingly. He let a tear slide down his cheek and it hit her shoulder. She lifted his head and tried wiping away his tears but he turned his head. He started to stand up but Rory pulled him back down and sat on top of him with each leg on either side of his waist, so he couldn't get up. She placed her hands on his cheeks and wiped away his remaining tears. She kissed his cheek softly.

"Don't be afraid to cry in front of me" she whispered and he didn't respond.

She got up off of him and helped him up. She led him to his bedroom.

"lay down for a while" She said.

He got into bed and she placed the blankets on him. She kissed his forehead and then proceeded to walk away.

"Rory wait" He said quietly.

She turned around and stared at him.

"stay" he said.

He opened the covers and she got in. She let him cuddle next to her. He placed his head on the crook of her shoulder and she wrapped his arms around him. They both fell asleep a little while after.

* * *

11Am came around and Rory woke up to a pair of chocolate eyes staring at her.

"Are you felling better?" she asked while caressing his tear stained cheek. He nodded.

"You want to tell me what happened?" she asked. She sat up, as did he. She rested her hand on his thigh. He looked down then back at her.

"I had this sister. Brittany. She was 2 years older than me. She was my best friend. I could talk to her about everything. But when I was 15 she was murdered….and I had to watch it" he winced at the memory. She took his hand in hers.

"Britt and I were going to a friends house to party. On the way there these guys pulled us into an alleyway. They started beating my sister and yelling at her. Something about owing them something. I never actually heard what they said. Anyways. I tried getting them off of her, but they ended up shooting my arm." Jess showed Rory the scar on his left upper arm.

"I tried running for some help but one of the guys held me up to a wall to watch. Then they shot her over and over again. I watched as she fell to the ground in pain. Before I ran to the cops, they told me that if I ever told anybody about the murder, they would kill me"

He then flipped over his wrist and there were faded cut marks all over his wrists. She lightly traced each scar with her thumb.

"I started cutting myself after that. It lasted a couple of months. That's when Liz found out and sent me into rehab. And ever since about 1 year ago I would dream about that one night" he looked down.

She was speechless. So she did the only thing she could think to do. She hugged him with all her might.

"I'm sorry"

"no don't be. It's ok. I'm ok it's just…sometimes when something good happens in my life or something happens she would be the first to know, and now."

Rory pulled out of the hug and looked him in the eye.

"Jess if you ever need someone to talk to or anything, you know I'm right across the hall"

he nodded.

"I didn't mean to wake you this morning" he said

"I was already up" she smiled

"then I take it back" he smirked.

He then fell back on the bed. She smiled down on him. He pulled her down. She was now laying on his chest. She looked up at him.

"So are you sure your ok now?" she asked

"I'm fine….hey Rory?"

"yea?"

"why do you care so much? I mean all the girls that I have gone out with usually don't care. They us-" she put a finger to his lips.

"that's because I care about you and what happens to you" she confessed.

"thanks" he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"so do you want to have a lazy day with me?" Rory asked

Jess laughed. "It's a good thing I like you" he smirked.

She hit his chest

"your mean….I hate you…don't talk to me" she turned her back to him.

"who is this ravishing creature laying next to me?" jess asked

"don't try sucking up"

"I'm sorry Rory" Jess said in a baby voice.

She couldn't help but let out a little laugh. She turned to face him.

"Your forgiven" she said.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. She quickly pushed him off of her.

"wait I forgot to discuss something with you" she said quickly.

"ok shoot"

"well my mom and Lukes wedding is on Saturday"

"yea I know"

"well my mom asked if I could house sit the house when there in Italy. And I said yes"

"ok"

"well I was wondering if you maybe wanted to stay with me and keep me some company"

"ok"

"ok?"

"ok"

"wow" Rory said in amazement.

"what?"

"I thought it was going to take a lot more than that to get you to go with me"

"well it didn't"

"thanks I owe you"

"a kiss will do it" Jess stated. Rory gave him a quick kiss.

"What was that?"

"that was a kiss"

"that was not a kiss. This is a kiss" He kissed her hard and full of passion.

"wow, that was…" she was speechless

"a kiss" he smirked.

A/N: Sorry this one is a little shorter, and dramatic. Well i hope you enjoy or once again, why are you reading this if you don't? LOL

Love ya ;)

Bugs


	11. Kiss of Death

Chapter 10: Kiss of death

Rory's P.O.V

During Rory and Jess's 'movie night' the phone rang. They were laying on the couch horizontally. Jess was keeping Rory pinned underneath him. They were making out heavily.

"jess…phone"

"they made answer machines for a reason" He started marking her neck.

"it could be…imp-important" she had to force out.

He groaned angrily. He got off of her and she fled for the phone.

"hello?" she asked

"Rory I'm getting married in 3 days and I think my dress left" Lor freaked out

"mom your dress is in the closet"

"Oh there it is, ok panic attack over. So are you coming over tomorrow?"

"yes mom. We will be there about 6 o'clock. And we are coming in Jess's car"

"ok why do I need to know that?"

"so when we come you wont try to club us because you think were robbers"

"oh my god it was one time"

"that one time was plenty enough for me"

"your never going to let me live that one down are you?"

"nope"

"oh well I guess I'm going to have to tell Jess your embarrassing moments"

"I don't have any embarrassing moments"

"ye-yes you do! Remember that one time when your shirt got caught on the fence and ripped off and you had to walk around the town without a shirt"

"mom that was you"

"well I will think of something"

"you do that"

"I will…anyways babe I got to let you go, Luke is yelling at me for using the diner phone"

"LORELAI GET OFF THE PHONE!" Luke yelled in the background

"you used the diner phone to call me?"

"my cell phone is dead"

"LORELAI!" Luke yelled

"bye babe" Lorelai hung up the phone.

Rory hung up the phone. She looked around her apartment and Jess was no where in sight.

"JESS!" she called out.

There was no answer. She opened her apartment door thinking he maybe went outside. She opened the door and saw the most unexpected thing. She never thought it would happen. She slammed the door and went to the couch to shed some tears.

Jess's P.O.V

'ok she is talking to her mom, I guess I'll go get my book' jess thought.

Jess got up off the couch and went to his apartment to get his book  
"Jess" a girl yelled.

He stepped out of his apartment.

"hey Kelly"

"can I talk to you for a second?" she asked

"yea su-" Kelly cut him off with her lips.

Jess heard the door behind him open, then slam shut. He quickly shoved Kelly off him.

"Kelly what the hell are you doing?" jess yelled

"I don't know I just- I just missed you" Kelly said quietly

"Kelly you're the one who broke up with me" he yelled

"I know but it's not to late"

"yes it is I'm with Rory, and now thanks to you, you may have just messed it up"

Kelly ran into her apartment crying. Jess knocked on Rory's door constantly.

"RORY!" he yelled

Rory P.O.V

'how could he do that to me?' she thought.

"Kelly what the hell are you doing?" she heard him yell. "Kelly you're the one who broke up with me!...yes it is, I'm with Rory and thanks to you, you may have just messed it up" she heard him yell. She then heard him knocking on the door and her name shouted constantly.

Normal P.O.V

"Rory!" he shouted

She sat on the couch crying.

"Rory please, please open the door"

She got up and opened the door.

"What?" she cried.

"I didn't kiss her I swear, she kissed me"

"Bull"

"Rory I wouldn't lie to you, you have to believe me"

"I didn't see you trying to get away from her to quickly" She yelled then slammed the door in his face. She then went back to the couch and sucked back her tears.

'Rory stop crying, don't let yourself cry over a boy' she thought to herself.

She tried stopping her tears but they kept pouring out. She forcefully wiped them away and hugged a pillow.

* * *

Next Day….

Rory and Jess both woke up and went into work. They didn't talk to each other or use eye contact all day. They were both miserable and moody. Jess yelled at his classes and Rory just gave her lesson plan's and sat at her desk quietly. After school was over they both returned back to their apartments and packed for the wedding and staying for a week. After they packed they met outside at Jess's car.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked coldly.

He nodded and they got into the car and left for Starshollow.

When they were 2 minutes from Starshollow Rory spoke.

"try not to kiss any girls while we are here"

"for the tenth time I did not kiss her. She kissed me"

"and Pamela Anderson didn't get a boob job" Rory stated sarcastically

"Rory you know I didn't do it"

"you keep telling yourself that"

"Rory-"

"ooo look my house"

they pulled up into her house and Rory quickly got out of the car and ran into the house.

"MOM!" she yelled

"RORY!"

"MARCO"

"PALO"

"there you are" Rory stated

"here I am. And there you are all in one piece"

"yip I cant believe tomorrow your not going to be a Gilmore, your going to be a Danes"

"I will always be a Gilmore, hey where is Jess?"

"oh he's out th- he's right there" she pointed to the door where Jess and Luke were having a conversation.

"Look, it's our men having a conversation" lor said happily

"yea our men" Rory lied.

Lor saw Rory looking down, so she pulled Rory into the kitchen.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"nothing I'm fine" Rory put on a fake smile.

"Rory stop lying to your mother and tell her the full and honest truth" Lor demanded.

"I saw Jess kissing another girl"

Lor gasped for air and covered her mouth.

"HE WHAT! Oh I am going to kick that boy's ass" Lor raised her voice

"mom shhhh"

"sorry, when did this happen?"

"last night. I come out of my apartment and WAM there he is kissing another girl. But I really don't want to talk about this. Today and tomorrow is about you not me"

Just then the 2 boys walk in.

"Hey Rory" Luke said

"Hey Luke. Now be nice to my mother you hear?" Rory joked

"I cant make any promises but I'll try" He played along. Rory hugged him tight.

"Luke can I talk to you for a second?" Lor asked

"Yea. Nothing dirty down here" Luke eyed Rory and Jess

"Oh Luke you don't have to worry about it" Rory said.

Lor pulled Luke upstairs. This left Rory and Jess alone.

"Luke can you take Jess for the rest of the day?"

"yea sure, but I thought the four of us were going to have a movie night tonight"

"Rory and I need to ummmm…catch up, yea catch up" Lor thought of something really quick.

"oh ok, we'll be back around 10 or 11"

"thanks Luke" Lor kissed Luke.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Rory and Jess sat in the kitchen in a silence.

"We weren't finished talking Rory" Jess spat out

"Yes we were. I'm not good enough for you. I get it, you could have just broken up with me. You didn't need a whole dramatic break up"

"Rory I don't want to break up with you. Rory I…I love you" Jess confessed.

Rory brought her hand up to him and slapped him across the face as hard as possible.

"Don't you dare say that" She yelled. Then ran out of the house.

Luke and Lorelai came downstairs.

"Where's Rory?" Lor asked.

Jess didn't answer he just ran after her. Lor and Luke followed him. Jess caught up with Rory and grabbed her arm. Luke and Lor stopped when he caught up to her.

"Rory-"

"Jess let go of me you have no right to touch me" she cried

"Rory will you just please listen to me!"

"NO!"

"when will you stop being stubborn and just listen to me and believe me!"

"When you stop lying to me"

"Rory I am not lying to you. If I was lying and didn't love you would I do this?"

Jess grabbed hold of her face and kissed her hard and passionate. She quickly pulled away and slapped him again.

"Don't you dare ki-" Jess cut her off with his lips. This time she didn't pull away.

Lorelai's P.O.V

Lorelai ran though the town with Luke and they followed Rory and Jess. Luke suddenly stopped her.

"Wait right here" Luke said. She nodded and they watched the fight.

Rory and Jess were yelling at each other constantly and then Jess grabbed Rory's face and Kissed her.

"Luke lets go back to the house" Lor said as they turned around

"ok" They walked back to the house.

"So what's with Rory and Jess fighting?" Luke asked as they entered the house

"Rory caught Jess kissing another girl right in front of her door"

"Jess I'm going to kick his ass"

"trust me I'm already on it"

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"I have no clue. I guess were going to have to let them work it out"

"I guess, so are you ready to become Mrs. Danes tomorrow?"

"I'm more than ready" Lor smiled. Luke smiled back at her. He leaned in and she met him half way and they kissed.

* * *

Back to Rory and Jess…..

Jess had his hands tightly wrapped around Rory's waist and Rory had her hands around his neck roaming around in his hair. They both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. They both leaned back in and kissed each other. Rory quickly pushed Jess away. She covered her mouth.

"Oh My God!" she said in disbelief. Jess tried to walk closer but Rory back away.

"Rory"

"I have to go" Rory started to walk away

"No Rory you are going to stay and were going to work this out!" Jess grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Rory had tears in her eyes.

"Rory I didn't kiss her. I am not lying to you. I would never lie to you even if my life depended on it! You have some weird affect on me. This affect makes me want to tell you everything and not want to hurt you in any way. When I say 'I love you' I mean it. I do Rory I LOVE YOU!" Jess said. Rory had tears streaming down her face.

"I really have to go" Rory started running towards her house and Jess let her run.

* * *

A/N: So there's another chapter for you. i hope you enjoy 

Bugs


	12. I'm Sorry

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews they meant alot to me. Dont worry i never really get brain farts. I have a notebook and i write the chapters in the book then type them up. So thanks for all your reviews. They make me happy.

;)Bugs

* * *

Chapter 11: I'm sorry….

Rory ran into her house crying.

"Mom!" she called.

Lor and Luke emerged from the kitchen.

"Rory sweetie what's wrong?" Lor asked

"Jess told me he loved me and I ran and I don't know what to do. I don't know if I love him or if I…..Mom what do I do?" Rory cried.

"Luke go find Jess and stay at the diner tonight okay?" Lor asked

"yea, I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll be the one wearing the Dress"

"I'll be the one wearing a Tux" Luke kissed Lorelai and he left.

"ok so what exactly happened?"

"well Jess followed me around the town, and I yelled at him and he yelled back. Then he kissed me and I pushed him off me and tried to yell at him but he kissed me again and gave me this long speech then told me he loved me and I ran" Rory cried. Lor hugged Rory. "I don't now what to do. Mom what do I do?"

"well you have to ask yourself if you love him or not"

"I don't love him, how could I love somebody who cheated on me?"

"Rory…did you ever think that maybe he wasn't lying. That he was telling the truth" Rory stood there silent. "Rory?"

"I know he is telling the truth" Rory said quietly

"then why don't you tell him this?"

"I cant do that" Rory said quickly

"why not?"

"too much has happened"

"Rory are you seriously going to let Jess go 'cause apparently he is to irrestable"

Rory smiled. "no but…."

"but what?"

"Mom I think I'm in love with him"

Lor laughed. "Honey that's old news" Rory and Lor both smiled. "So are we going to go get your man or what?" Lor asked

"Lets go" Rory said excitedly.

They went out the door and Lor got out her cell phone and called Luke.

"Hello?" He asked

"Luke where are you and Jess?"

"were at the diner"

"have coffee ready"

"why?"

"I'll explain after…Bye" Lor hung up the phone and they continued to the Diner.

* * *

They arrived at the diner.

"Luke where is Jess?" Rory demanded

"upstairs" Luke stated.

Rory marched up the stairs and went right into the apartment. She found Jess standing on one side of the room only wearing a towel. She blushed then marched right up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and let her hands roam in his wet hair. Jess reluctantly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her flush against him. They made out for what felt like hours but only ended up being 2 minutes. She pulled away for a breather. Jess looked at her confused.

"I was to stubborn to realize you were telling the truth, I'm sorry" she confessed. He smirked.

"it's okay I don't think I would have believed me either" Jess admitted. Rory smiled.

"Jess…I Love you"

"I love you too" He said. He pulled her back to him.

"Jess your getting me all wet" Rory complained.

He shook his head fast and the water from his hair went all over her.

"Jess stop" she laughed. He stopped and stared at her. She grabbed his face softly and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and slapping you" She caressed the red spot on his cheek where she slapped.

"It's ok"

"does it hurt?"

"a little bit" he said. She kissed his cheek softly.

"well I'm sorry, I was just caught up in the moment" she said

"well I'm sorry you had to see Kelly kiss me"

"I'm sorry that I stole your book"

"what? What does that have to do with this?"

"well we are saying sorry about everything we did. And I stole your book. So sorry"

"ok"

"what you have nothing to be sorry about?"

"well I'm sorry that we fought. I mean the two of us apart is bad. When were apart were like one of those science projects gone bad. We blow up" Jess said.

"well I'm sorry that I accused you of something that you didn't do"

"I already forgave you for that"

"but I want you to know how sorry I am"

Rory took Jess's hands in hers.

"I believe you. Rory?"

"yea?"

"I need one of my hands"

"why?"

"unless you want my towel to fall. I mean I'm completely fine with it, but I'm not to sure about you" Jess smirked.

Rory let go of his hands and blushed. He held up his towel with one hand and placed his other hand on her waist.

"Hey no need to blush" he said

"I'm not blushing…it's just really hot in here" she lied.

"well then take off your jacket" he suggested. She took off her jacket. She was wearing a grey 'KISS' t-shirt.

"There your not so hot now are you?" he joked.

"No" she smiled.

"Jess I think you should get changed. You've been standing in that teeny tiny towel for 10 minutes and my mom or Luke are going to be up here in a couple of minutes.

"am I turning you on or something?"

"Yes how did you know?" she said sarcastically "no there going to get the wrong idea and then it will be a loud fight about our sex life"

"we don't have a sex life"

"well it will result in them thinking we have one"

"well we wouldn't want that now would we?" he whispered into her ear.

"no" he kissed her sweetly. He pulled her closer to him.

"Jess" she said in between a kiss.

"mhm" he mumbled into her neck.

"get dressed" she pushed him off of her.

"I hate you" he joked

"that's not what you said 5 minutes ago"

"well I changed my mind"

"get dressed now" she demanded.

He went into the bathroom and got changed. He came out in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Forget something?" she asked gesturing that he had no pants on. Jess picked up the jeans that were on the bed.

"Forgot them out here" he smiled. He slipped on the jeans.

"Lets go" She said grabbing his hand

"where?" he asked

"downstairs, I need some food" she smiled. She pulled him downstairs. Lor met them on the stairs.

"I was just coming to check on you guys" Lor said

"well we were just coming downstairs" Rory smiled. They all walked downstairs and sat at the counter.

"LUKEY!" Lor screeched.

"What?" Luke asked annoyed.

"I want a burger with everything on it except the healthy stuff" Lor demanded. Luke rolled his eyes

"Rory, Jess what do you guys want?" Luke asked

"chocolate chip pancakes" Rory demanded

"Rory that's breakfast food it's now 8pm" Luke stated

"Luke can you just make them this once?"

"fine, jess what do you want?" Luke asked

"I'll just have a bur-" Lorelai cut off jess

"I want chocolate chip pancakes to" Lor said

"you said you wanted a burger" Luke stated.

"well now I want pancakes"

"fine, Jess do you want chocolate chip deathcakes?"

"No I'll just have a burger" he stated

"ok" Luke went into the kitchen and started cooking there stuff.

"so mom what should we do tonight? It is your last night has a bachlorette" Rory said

"Well I say that we get Willy Wonka and get lots of junk food and pig out"

"are you sure you don't want to come get drunk with me and sleep with the male strippers?" Rory asked. Jess's jaw dropped.

"Tempting but I really just want to spend tonight with you and my other boyfriend Willy"

"ooo is his last name Wonka?" Rory asked excitedly

"Yes! How did you know?"

"it's one of those daughter things. Your just know" Rory smiled proudly.

Luke came out of the kitchen with plates in his hands.

"He look it's my future husband" Lor said

"mom does Luke know?"

"do I know what?" Luke asked curiously

"I guess I should tell him" Lor said. She sighed. "Luke I think you should sit down" Luke did as he was asked

"Luke I am having an affair" Lor said acting serious. "His name is Willy"

"is his last name Wonka?" He asked

"does everybody know him?" Lor asked

"yes" Luke said while standing up.

"Like mother like daughter" Jess mumbled.

"what did you say?" Luke asked

"I said Like Mother Like Daughter"

Lor and Luke looked at him confusingly. Rory smiled at the memory.

"I pulled the same stunt on Jess" Rory filled them in. Lor smiled.

"Luke can we get this stuff to go?" Lor asked. Luke nodded and packed up the food.

"Mom I'll meet you at home" Rory said

"why not come now?"

"I have to talk to Jess about something"

"ok I'll see you at home" Lor said. Lor kissed Luke and left for the video store and Dooses. Rory and Jess went into the storage room. Rory sat on the table while jess stood in between her legs. He rested his hands on her thighs and she rested her hands on top of his.

"So you needed to talk to me?" he asked. She nodded.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and crushed her lips into his. She pulled him as close as she could. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her back softly. She moaned into his mouth and this only turned him on. He slowly started to lift off Rory's shirt but she pushed him away. Jess tried to walk closer to her but she backed up on the table.

"Jess stop" she demanded. He stopped trying and just stood there staring at her intensely. She got off the table.

"I have to go" she said. He rolled his eyes and turned on his heel.

"Whatever" he said frustrated.

She stood there stunned, but quickly clicked out of her trance and followed him

"Jess what's wrong?" she asked.

He went outside and started walking and she followed him.

"Jess what's wrong? Why are you so mad?" She asked. They stopped at the Gazebo and he turned to face her.

"you want to know why I am so mad?" He asked raising his voice. "every time something happens between us or we start to get serious you always run away! You make up some stupid excuse so you can leave and I hate it! You never try to work out a problem! You just kiss me and think that everything is ok, but it's not and I am sick of it! I am sick of you running and I am sick of you not talking to you" he yelled.

Rory had tears streaming down her hot cheeks.

"You want to know why I always run?" she matched his tone. "I have never been so freaking scared to be with someone the way that I am when I am with you. I Love you so freaking much that it's crazy. I can't control myself around you and when I loose control I don't know what to do so I run! But you want to know what you don't have to deal with it anymore cause were over!" she yelled. He stood there stunned and she turned on her heel and ran the opposite way to her house. She opened the front door and slammed it shut.

"Rory honey is that you?" Lor asked. Rory walked into her room.

"Me and Jess were through" she yelled them slammed the door shut.

* * *

A/N: ok i know that these past two chapters are a little dramatic, but when i wrote these i was really dramatic so i decided to add a little drama to the story. I hope you like it. 


	13. I HATE YOU!

A/N: Ok I just want to let you know that the last script was the only time they broke up. Thanks guys for all your reviews, and don't worry you wont be disappointed.

* * *

Chapter 12: I Hate You!

Lorelai didn't know what to do. She heard Rory in her room crying and throwing things against her wall. She tried getting into her room a couple of times but Rory locked the door. Lorelai had never seen her daughter this upset over a boy. So Lor got on her shoes and went into the direction of Lukes. She banged on the door constantly. She saw Luke coming from upstairs. He opened the door.

"Where the hell is Jess?" she asked angry

"I don't know he hasn't come home" Luke said confused.

"That little ass" she muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said then walked around the town. She soon found Jess sitting on the Bridge with his head in his hands with tears going down his face. Her anger soon turned into concern.

"Jess" Lor asked.

He looked up at her and wiped away his tears.

"What happened?" she asked.

"were over and she's gone" he sniffled.

"why did you guys break up?"

"I said some stupid stuff and yelled at her"

"what type of stuff?"

"I told her that I hated how she ran from every situation and never talked to me. But once I heard her side of it, I felt so stupid"

"what did she say?"

"she said she had never been so scared in her life to be with someone when she is with me and that she cant control herself when she's around me and she doesn't know what to do so she resorts to running"

"oh" Lor said.

"I got to go" Jess said then stood up and walked away. Lor stood up and started walking in the direction of her house. She found Jess outside Rory's window staring at her as she cried and occasionally threw a book or something at the wall.

"I hate that I did this to her. I hate that I hurt her. I hate myself for doing this. I just wish I could go back in time and be calm about it instead of yelling" Jess said. Jess started to get a new batch of tears as he spoke. He wiped them away and Lor started to tear up. She saw her daughter in her room crying as hard as possible and it killed her. She saw her daughters ex boyfriend crying over her and it also killed her.

"Do you think I can maybe go in there and try to talk to her?" Jess asked

"yea that's fine" Lor sniffled.

Jess went into the house and went to her room. He knocked on the door and called her name. She came to the door and unlocked it and opened it.

"What the hell do you want?" she cried. Rory could see through her tears that Jess had and now was tearing up.

"Rory I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you or say that stuff. I'm sorry" he said

"I don't care Jess! I hate you!" she cried.

"Rory don't say that you know you don't mean it" he said trying to calm down.

"Yes I do Jess! I hate you so much! I don't know why I ever laid eyes on you, I never want to see you again" she yelled

"Rory stop, stop, stop, stop! You don't mean…." He trailed off as his world turned black and he fell straight to the ground.

"Oh don't you dare pull that trick" Rory said through her tears. When he didn't move she bent down beside him. "Jess?" she shook him lightly and nothing. "jess, wake up…"

Rory quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth and wet it. She brought it out and placed it on his forehead.

"MOM!" she yelled through her tears. Lorelai came running from outside.

"What?" Lor asked.

Rory pointed to Jess.

"We were fighting and the next thing I know he's on the ground. I thought.."

"Rory honey explain later. Right now we have to get him to the hospital" Lor said cutting Rory off. Rory nodded and called an ambulance. Lorelai tried everything to try and get him up, but he wouldn't budge.

"there on there way" Rory announced. She wiped away her tears and went to Jess's side.

"So what happened?" Lor asked

"Well like I was saying. Me and Jess were fighting and the next thing I know he's on the ground. I thought he was pulling that whole fake faint thing but he wouldn't wake up or move"

"do you know what he collapsed from?"

"no… Oh Good there's the ambulance" Rory said looking out the window. Lorelai got up and went to the door and opened it.

"You need an ambulance?" One of the guys asked.

"yea he's in there" Lorelai pointed around the corner.

The guys brought the stretcher over to Rory and Jess. Rory got out of the way and they placed him on the stretcher. They carried him out to the ambulance.

"We have room for one person, if any of you two would like to go" the guy said. Lorelai pushed Rory into the ambulance.

"She would" Lor said. They closed the doors and were off to the hospital. Lorelai got into the Jeep, picked up Luke and they went to the hospital. Lorelai explained to Luke on the way.

* * *

When Luke and Lorelai got to the hospital, they found Rory sitting in the waiting room staring blankly at the wall. They both sat on either sides of Rory.

"Rory" Lor asked.

Rory clicked out of her trance and stared at her mother.

"He collapsed from stress. Right now he unconscious" Rory started to cry.

"Rory honey that's good news. He's not badly hurt" Lor said.

"No, Mom you don't get it, I'm the one who caused him to collapse. I'm the reason why he's in the hospital"

"No your not" Lorelai said

"you guys can go see him if you want?" Rory said.

"Have you seen him yet?"

"I will later, I just can't see him right now"

"ok" Lorelai said. Luke and Lorelai got up and went into the room. Rory sat in the waiting room, and felt her tears fall, but had no intention of wiping them away.

Lorelai and Luke came out from the room 20minutes later. They found Rory in the same position as earlier. They stood in front of her.

"Rory were going to go" Lorelai said.

Rory nodded and stood up to hug her mother. Rory held her tight.

"Rory he's going to be ok" Lor whispered.

Rory nodded again and her mother and Luke left. Rory slowly made her way to Jess's room. She opened the door and shut it quietly. She looked at him then sat down.

"You know it wasn't suppost to be like this. I'm suppost to hate you right now. I'm suppost to be crying myself to sleep. Right now I should be cutting up your picture and wishing that I never met you or fell in love with you. But then tomorrow your suppost to tell me how sorry you are, and how stupid you were. I would act as my stubborn self first, but then realize how stupid I am for fighting with you. This right here isn't suppost to be happening, but for some reason it is. Did I do something? What did I do to deserve this pain?" she cried. She took a deep breath and continued. "I know I said I hated you, but the truth is I don't. I wanted you to know how it feels. I may say I hate you, but I love you 10 times more. Do you even know how it feels to love somebody so much that you think your crazy? I never thought that I would experience that until you came into my life. I never thought I could love somebody with so much passion until you. You are my world, my everything." She climbed up on the bed and cuddled next to him. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. She felt strong hands wrap around her body, and she felt a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up with blurry eyes and noticed jess staring down at her.

"Your awake" she said while sitting up and wiping away her tears.

"Well your speech kind of woke me up" he said.

"you heard that?"

"only little snippets"

"so all of it?"

"I never knew you loved me so much. You said earlier that you hated me"

She wiped away her remaining tears

"I do love you. I told you I was mad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" She cried more tears.

He pulled her into him.

"shhhh…it's its ok" he soothed.

"no it's not ok. I'm such a bad girlfriend. I told you I didn't love you or care for you. I don't deserve you" She sat up and wiped away her new batch of tears. She started to get up but Jess pulled her back down.

"Don't say that. You are the best girlfriend a guy could have. I love you so much and I'm so lucky to be with you" He looked down at her. She had her head in her hands.

"Hey look at me" He demanded quietly. She didn't look at him to he placed his two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I love you and nothing is going to change that" he kissed her lightly.

"I love you to" she said.

He brought his hand up and cupped her face and wiped away the tears.

"Jess what's happening to us? Why are we always fighting?" Rory asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it" Jess confessed.

"Then why do we do it?"

"Rory I cant answer these question. This is something we have to figure out"

"Jess?"

"yea?"

"I'm sorry for never talking to you. From now on I'm going to talk to you about everything" Rory said.

She took her hand and interlocked it with his. He rubber her hand with his thumbs.

"Promise?" He asked.

She smiled. "pinkie swear".

She held out her pinkie and interlocked her pinkie with his.

"I'm going to hold you to that" he smirked.

She sat up. "ok I have to go"

"why?"

"I have a wedding to be in tomorrow. I have to get some sleep"

"sleep here. I don't want to be alone" he pouted

"jess"

"Rory" he pleaded. She gave in.

"Fine but if I get in trouble by my mom, I blame you" she said.

He smirked and pulled her down next to him. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and placed her hand across his stomach, while he wrapped his arms around her upper body.

"I love you Rory" he said tiredly.

"I love you to Jess" she said equally tired.

He kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep.

A/N 2: Ok so there it was. I hope you guys aren't disappointed in me cause then I would be sad.


	14. The Long Run

A/N: Thanks guys for all your reviews! I appreciate them and i love them!

* * *

CHAPTER 13: The Long Run…

Rory woke up to Jess stroking her hair.

"mhm…to early" she mumbled.

"it's 10:30" he smirked.

She immediately jumped up

"Tell me your joking"

"yea I lied it's actually 10:31" he joked.

"Jess this is no time for jokes" She looked around the room panicked.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"My mom is getting married and I have to make sure she is up and I have to put on my make up and do my hair and I need my-"

"Rory" he shouted.

She turned her attention to Jess.

"What?" she asked

"calm down. You will be fine. The wedding doesn't start until 4:30. You have lots of time"

"Jess do you have any idea how long it takes me and my mom to get changed and do our make up and do our hair and Oh My God I have to walk down the isle alone. This isn't good, I'm going to trip and fall. Jess I'm going to ruin my mom's wedding" Rory ranted. Jess smirked

"Rory come here" he demanded.

She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Rory it's going to be fine, your going to be fine" he soothed. He kissed her cheek. "now go get ready"

"sick of me already?"

"no I don't want you to bump into my other girlfriend" he joked. She hit his arm. "oww that hurt" he complained.

"Aww poor baby, I'm sure your other girlfriend will kiss it better" she played along.

"But I only like your kisses" he pouted.

"Oh well that's to bad. Oh shoot I have to go"

"go break a leg"

"I don't want to end up here"

"Rory your going to be late"

"Oh shoot, bye" she kissed his cheek and ran out the door. He smirked and she came running back in.

"Jess" she said out of breath

"yea?" he smirked

"I love you" she smiled.

"I love you to"

She ran out the door and ran back outside. She looked around for her car when she realized that she went in the ambulance. She ran back to Jess's room again. She held her chest and breathed heavily.

"Wow….that's…my exercise….for the…rest…of my…life" she chocked out. He laughed. "you…ambulance…car….home" She said.

He went into his pant pocket and grabbed his cell phone.

"I'm assuming you need this" he handed her the cell phone

"you know me to well" she smiled and took the phone. She dialled her home phone and nobody picked up.

"Mom get up and get the stupid phone" Rory said to herself. She dialled the number again and nobody picked up. "mom get your freaking ass up" Rory groaned.

"Hit speed dial number 2" jess said.

"Who's that?' she said as she hit the button.

"Luke" Jess stated.

Luke picked up

"Hello?" Luke asked

"Luke how much do you love me"

"Rory?"

"Yea how much do you love me?"

"like a thousand beers"

"Good. Do you think you could pick me up at the hospital?"

"yea sure"

"I love you like a thousand pots of coffee" she smiled.

"See you in like 30 minutes"

"Thanks Luke" Rory hung up the phone and turned to Jess who had a confused look on his face.

"A thousand pots of coffee?" Jess asked

"it's something Mom, Luke and I made up. We tell him that we love him like a thousand pots of coffee and he tells us that he loves us like a thousand beers" Rory smiled.

"You love Luke?"

"As if he were my own father"

"you don't love your dad?"

"I don't even know who he is. The only thing I know about him is that his name is Chris"

"Oh" Jess said knowing what she was going through.

Rory quickly changed the subject. "So when do you get out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"aww so you cant even go to the reception"

"nope"

"I guess this means I have to find someone else to dance with"

"I guess. Plus even if I went you would still have to find someone else to dance with cause I don't dance"

"neither do I, but I have to dance at least once because the bride and groom always invite the maid of honour and the best man to dance. So now I have to find someone else to dance with"

"well I hope you have fun"

"No Jess, Your suppost to say 'no dancing with other guys' so I have an excuse to not dance" Rory complained.

Jess acted serious "No dancing with other guys"

"ok I guess I wont" she smiled.

"ok good. So how much longer until Luke comes?" Jess leaned in.

"About 10 minutes"

"so that gives us some time?" he smirked

"indeed it does"

he cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. She placed her hands on his chest. He moved her body onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She slowly crawled her hands up to his neck and he let her hands roam around in his hair. She pushed his head down to deepen the kiss. He stroked her back soothingly. Luke walked in on them making out and quickly covered his eyes.

"Oh Geez" Luke said grossed out. They quickly separated.

"Thanks Uncle Luke" Jess said sarcastically.

Rory hid her face in embarrassment.

"umm… Rory are you ready to go?" Luke asked

"Yea" Rory jumped off his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Good Luck" he whispered.

She smiled and followed Luke out to the truck.

When they go to Starshollow Luke dropped Rory off at her house.

"MOM!" Rory shouted

"UP HERE!" Lor shouted back.

Rory walked upstairs and found Lorelai sitting on the bed reading a magazine with rollers in hair.

"Attractive" Rory joked.

"Hey were doing this to your hair to"

"does it have to be curly?" Rory complained

"Yes and your going to like it"

"Mom I've never had my hair curly. What if I don't like it?"

"Rory if curls look good on me then they will look good on you" Lor said matter factly.

"If it looks ugly then I'm blaming you" Rory went to take a shower.

5 minutes to the wedding…

"Rory have you seen my shoes? Lor asked

"by the mirror" Rory answered.

Lor went over to the mirror, got her shoe and put it on.

"OK I'm ready!" Lor shouted.

Lorelai was wearing a strapless, pearl white, poofy dress. Rory was wearing a strapless, lilac, fitting dress that hugged her curves, and it came down to her knee's. Rory and Lorelai went outside the room and went to the hall. Rory walked down the isle first. Then Lorelai and her father Richard. Richard kissed Lorelai's cheek and gave her to Luke. Luke and Lorelai stared into each other's eyes and smiled. They mouthed 'I love you' to each other.

"Dearly Beloved…." The priest began.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If i keep getting reviews like that then you will soon get up to my funny chapter! but im not going to tell you which chapter it is ;) So once again thanks for all the reviews, they mean alot to me! i enjoy reading them and i love all the support i'm getting ;)

;)Bugs


	15. Lorelai Gilmore 7296535

CHAPTER 14: Lorelai Gilmore 729-6535

"It's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as a married couple" The D.J announced.

Lorelai and Luke went out on the dance floor. 'Back To One' by Brian McKnight came on. They slowly danced while staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Lorelai and Luke would like for you to join them" The D.J announced.

Couples everywhere got up and joined them. Rory got up and went over to the new couple.

"May I cut in?" Rory asked Luke.

Luke stepped back and Rory danced with her mother.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Danes?" Rory asked

"It feels awesome"

"I'm so happy for you"

"hun, what's wrong?"

"I just feel so bad. I mean I'm here partying while Jess is in the hospital-probley bored out of his mind."

"Take the Jeep" Lorelai said quickly

"Where?"

"to the hospital. Go see Jess and I'll come by before we leave"

"Mom it's your first and last wedding I don't want to leave you"

"and what exactly are you going to do here? Sit down at a table and watch people dance, cause we all know that you don't dance"

"what do you call this?" Rory gestured to them dancing

"Slow dancing, completely different"

"how?"

"Slow dancing your just turning in circles slowly. The worst you could do is some how get really dizzy and fall. Fast dancing you go crazy and make an ass out of yourself"

"only you would make an ass of yourself" Rory laughed

"Exactly. Now keys are in my left hand pocket in my coat"

Rory kissed her mother's cheek.

"Thanks mom I love you"

Rory walked off to the dressing room.

"Hey where is Rory going?" Luke asked

"Oh she's going to go see her man"

'you shook me all night long' by AC/DC came one.

"ooo Luke come on we have to dance" Lorelai screeched.

Lorelai started dancing and Luke soon joined her.

* * *

Rory quietly opened the door to Jess's room. She looked at him and noticed that he was sleeping. She quietly closed the door and sat in the chair next to the bed. She stared at him and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She got up and sat on the bed. She gently pushed back the curls that were covering his forehead. She moved her hand down to his cheek and caressed it lightly. She felt him stir, but didn't really pay attention. Jess slowly opened his eyes. When he got his full focus he found to bright blue eyes staring at him. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Hey there sleeping beauty" she joked.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"How was your sleep?"

"it was ok"

"I have good news" she said excitedly

"what?" he asked now full awake

"I didn't trip going down the isle" she stated proudly.

"I told you, you wouldn't"

"how was I suppost to know that? I've never walked down an isle by myself. When it was Sookie's wedding I walked with my mom"

"I had faith in you"

"that makes one of us"

"hey you did great. No cuts or bruises" he smirked.

"non that you know of" she joked

"oh so where are these mysterious cuts and bruises?"

"this place" she started punching her arm. Jess took her hand to stop her from punching herself.

"Rory what are you doing?"

"see there is the bruise. But you wont behavle to see it until tomorrow…Oww that hurt" she pouted while regretting punching herself. Jess lightly took hold of her arm and kissed where she had punched.

"no more punching" Jess stated

"don't plan on it"

"so why exactly were you punching yourself?"

"I was bored and wanted to do something stupid"

"well next time your bored and want to do something stupid, don't punch yourself. Or hurt yourself in anyway"

"ok" she smiled

"so how was the wedding?"

"it was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and my mom looked so beautiful. She was happy and I couldn't stop smiling. I really wish you could have been there" Rory said happily.

"I know…did you dance with anybody?"

"yes"

"who? I want names and numbers"

"sir yes sir" Rory joked. She brought her hand up to her forehead and saluted. Jess started laughing and Rory was acting as serious as possible.

"Lorelai Gilmore. 729-6535" Rory stated still acting as a military solider. Jess continued laughing.

"You danced with your mother"

"yes do you have a problem with that sir?"

"why are you doing that military stuff?"

"because it's fun" Rory smiled.

"ok moving on. Where are Luke and Lorelai going for there honeymoon?" Jess asked.

"There going on an island far, far, far away from here"

"where?"

"Hawaii"

"but I thought they were going to Italy?"

"My mom decided that she didn't want to go there anymore, so they changed it"

"oh" Jess said emotionless.

"What?"

"well you know there is a gigantic volcano on that island. It could blow up at anytime" Jess explained. Rory's smile soon turned into a frown

"Why would you tell me that? Now I'm going to worry. Oh My God I cant let them go to Hawaii. I have to stop them. No wait when they come here later I will break there legs so that they cant walk and have to be in a hospital or at home safely where there are no volcanoes. Is there a hammer in here?" Rory started searching for a hammer.

"Rory, baby there is no hammer in here"

Rory continued searching for a hammer. Jess got up from the bed and picked up Rory. He placed her on the bed and stood in between her legs. He placed his hands on her thighs.

"Their going to be ok, I promise you that. If they come back hurt, then you can hurt me in anyway"

"mine as well get it over with now" Rory raised her fist in the air. Jess grabbed her fist and brought it down by her side.

"There going to be fine" he said

"you better be right, if your not then I'll have to kill you"

"they will be one hundred percent fine. Pinkie promise" He held out his pinkie and Rory interlocked her pinkie with his. Rory smiled.

"Pinkie promise" she said to herself.

* * *

"Lorelai are you ready to go?" Luke yelled through the door.

"Ummm…Yea" Lor came out. "Before we leave, we have to go to the hospital to see Rory and Jess"

"Ok, lets go then"

They walked out to the truck. On the back of the truck there was a sign that red 'Just Married'. They drove to the hospital and walked up to Jess's room. They opened the door and found Rory and Jess laying on the bed reading 'The Fountainhead'. Rory and Jess looked up.

"Hey Mom" Rory said

"Hey, we thought we would stop by and say bye" Lor stated.

"No mom you can't go, Jess told me that there is a big, gigantic volcano and it could explode at anytime"

"Honey, theirs nothing to worry about we will be fine"

"if you come back hurt I get to punch Jess"

"why?" Lor asked suddenly liking that idea.

"Cause he said that if you guys come back hurt, then I could punch him"

"I'll get extra hurt just for you"

"ok" Rory smiled.

Lorelai and Rory embraced in a tight hug.

"I'll call you every night" Lor said.

"I love you mom"

"I love you to Hun"

They let go of each other. Rory and Luke shared a brief hug.

"Take care of her" Rory whispered into Luke's ear. Luke nodded his head.

"I'll see you guys later" Lor said.

"Bye Mom, bye Luke" Rory smiled.

"Bye Rory, Bye Jess" Luke said happily.

Lor and Luke waved then they were off.

"Luke can we get coffee before we leave? It's the only way I'll stay awake" Lor complained.

"I would say no, but it's one in the morning so I guess. So where to?"

"go straight then take a right" Lor smiled

"ok" Luke did as he was asked and they ended up at a coffee house.

* * *

"Now it's just you and me for a week" Rory said climbing back into bed. Jess wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Yip" He said just above a whisper.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Jess announced.

Rory and Jess sat up as the nurse walked in.

"We just need to get a blood test, to make sure your one hundred percent healthy" the nurse said.

"does that consist of a needle" Jess asked nervously.

The nurse held up and needle "yip"

"umm…ok" Jess was now extremely nervous.

"What are you nervous about?" Rory asked.

"I absolutely hate, and I mean hate needles" he admitted.

She held his hand tightly. The nurse grabbed Jess's left arm and rubbed rubbing alcohol just above the crease of his arm. Jess held Rory's hand as tight as he could. The nurse stuck the needle in his arm and Jess winced. The nurse took the blood from him and took the needle out of his arm.

"All Done" the nurse announced. The nurse walked out of the room.

"see it wasn't that bad" Rory said.

"I hate needles" Jess complained.

She kissed his cheek. "you'll live"

"no I wont, I'm going to die" Jess laid back on the bed. Rory remained sitting. She placed her hand on his cheek and lightly rubbed it with her thumb.

"Your such a drama queen" Rory laughed silently

"you love me anyways" he smirked.

"some days" she rolled her eyes.

Jess looked over at the book and noticed that they were almost finished. He picked it up.

"We only have five pages left, you want to read the rest?" he asked

Rory nodded he head and laid next to Jess. Jess started reading and Rory slowly started to drift off to sleep. When Jess was done the five pages he noticed Rory sleeping. He put the book down and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night babe" he whispered.

"i…..l..lo..ve….you" Rory said just before sleep completely took over her body.

"I love you to" he whispered. He turned off the lamp and let sleep take over his body.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews that i got! i love them and i love the encouragement! i hope you guys like this chapter!

;)Bugs


	16. The unforgettable game

CHAPTER 15: The unforgettable game

When Rory woke up she noticed that Jess was still asleep. She turned her whole body to face him. She kissed the crook of his neck and started tracing words on his gown covered chest.

"Rory what are you doing?" Jess asked tiredly.

"I'm bored, so I'm keeping myself occupied" she smiled.

She continued tracing words on his chest. She got bored of his five minutes later so she started kissing his neck. She placed kisses everywhere. She worked her way to his lips and once she reached her destination she stopped and laid back down on his chest.

"You're a teasing machine" Jess pouted.

"that's exactly what I was going for" Rory smiled.

"Your lucky that I like you" Jess joked. Rory hit his chest lightly.

"That's not what you said last night…or this morning however you look at it"

"you caught me" he smirked. She looked up at him. She leaned in and when her lips were millimetres from his she stopped.

"I know" she whispered.

He was about to lean up to kiss her when she laid back down.

"Rory" jess complained.

Rory smiled "hey you want to play a game?"

"depends. What's the game?"

"it's called the kissing game"

"oh I'm in" he said quickly.

"oh ok good. The object of the game is to go a whole day without kissing" Rory smiled evily. Jess's smile soon turned into a frown.

"ok, I'm out" he stated.

"too late you can't back out. You already said that you would play. Now the game started in 3….2….1. Now at 10 tomorrow morning the games over."

"what happens if we loose?" jess asked

"then we will end up like Lane and Dave" Jess looked at her confused. "Lane and Dave told me about this game. Lane heard about it from a friend and they tried it. They didn't even make it two hours. We have to beat them"

"well if you want to win then your going to have to stay miles away from me"

"why?"

"cause I'll get tempted. But if your far away from me I wont be tempted"

"oh did I forget to mention that we have to be near each other the whole time"

"I'm hating this game already" he complained

"I think it's going to be fun" Rory smiled.

"No. Hey we should have already won. We haven't kissed since yesterday morning. That would be two days without kissing"

"huh, well I guess we would break a record" Rory got up out of the bed.

"Your crazy you know that?" Jess stated

"yip".

"Jess got out of bed and took off his gown. He stood in the middle of the room only wearing boxers.

"Jess put on some cloths"

"I'm getting there" he slowly walked to the chair and grabbed his t-shirt and jeans. He put them on.

"ok let's go now" he stated.

She nodded and they went out the door. Jess reached for her hand and interlocked them. He went to the front desk and filled out the information, then left. They got into the jeep and went home. The drive was silent. Rory and Jess got to the house and went inside.

"I feel so dirty" Jess complained.

Rory rolled her eyes. "you complain to much"

"Rory if you haven't taken a shower in two days, you would be complaining"

"no I wouldn't. I would sit on the couch and watch a movie"

"that's cause you like to smell"

"do you have a problem with that?"

"well I don't think I'll ever go near you again"

Rory walked closer to him and he stepped back. His back hit the wall.

"no where to go now" she smiled evily.

"you're a very evil woman" he stated.

She pressed her body against him. Jess leaned down but Rory covered his mouth.

"Hey we have to win that game" Rory smiled.

"Have I told you lately how evil you are?"

"not in the past two minutes" Rory laughed.

"Well I'm going to tell you again. You're a very evil woman"

"Fine with me. Now go shower, your in my space" she joked.

"don't you mean your in MY space" he said.

Rory noticed that she was keeping him trapped between her and the wall.

"Oh sorry" Rory backed up. Jess smirked at how shy she had just gotten.

"towels are-" Rory was cut off

"underneath the sink. I know" Jess smirked.

"Okay" Rory smiled.

Jess went to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower while Rory got out a book and started reading.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Jess emerged from the bathroom; clothed and soaking wet hair. He noticed Rory laying on the couch reading. He walked over to her and watched her. She didn't notice anything. She didn't notice him standing over her. She didn't notice the water droplets from his hair fall onto her chest. When he pulled the book away from her, that's when she noticed he was standing over her.

"Hey I was reading that" she complained.

"The fountainhead again. We just red that last night"

"I fell asleep at the end of the book" she stated.

"hey that's not my fault"

"I never said it was" she smiled. He rolled his eyes. "ok I'm going to go take a shower"

"good, I like it better when you smell good." He joked.

She playfully hit his arm and left for the bathroom. When she was in the bathroom she tried getting off her dress but the zipper got stuck.

"Jess" She yelled.

He came to the bathroom door.

"Yea" he asked.

"I need some help" she opened the door to let him in.

She turned her back to him.

"Can you unzip my dress?" she asked

"yea"

Jess slowly brought his hand up to the zipper of her dress. He grabbed hold of the zipper and forcefully brought it down. The dress fell to the floor and the only thing Rory was wearing was a lavender strapless bra and lavender underwear. She turned around to face him.

"Thanks" she blushed.

She covered her body with her arms.

"no-no problem" he stuttered.

She took his breath away no matter what, but now with her there standing in front of him practically naked he couldn't breath. He couldn't take his eyes off her and he didn't really want to. He was finding it hard to keep control of himself. If she made a little movement he went crazy. He looked at her and caught her eyes. They both gradually moved closer to one another. They never broke eye contact and they didn't want to. Once they were inches apart, Jess raised his hands up to her hips. She slipped her hands up around his neck. He bent down slowly; making sure it was ok, to kiss her. His lips made contact with hers and suddenly his body wasn't in control. The kiss heated with every second. He tried hard to keep his hands under control, but his whole body rejected him. His hands had a mind of there own. His hands wandered to the latch of her bra. He got one hook undone, but finally got control of himself and pulled away. He gripped the edge of the counter and let out a loud breath. He had to get out of there no matter what it took. He had to get away from her. If he turned to look at her he would throw that idea out the window and let himself go out of control again, and he couldn't do that. He loved her to much to do that. He felt her hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Jess?" she spoke softly.

She had never seen him this tense, and she never wanted to. He was scaring her like no tomorrow.

"Jess?" she asked again.

He continued to keep his back to her but spoke.

"I'm gonna go for a walk" he said quietly.

"ok" she whispered.

He walked out of the bathroom and out the door. He had no idea where he was going but he just had to get away from that house and her for a while. So he let his feet take control.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewd! well i hope you enjoyed it!

;)Bugs


	17. The Pillow Fight

CHAPTER 16: The Pillow Fight

Jess went back to the house about one hour later. His feet ended up taking him to the bridge. He spent that hour sitting and clearing his mind.

When he entered the house he found Rory laying on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling. He quietly knelt down next to her. She looked at him with a hurt expression and some dried tears on her cheek. His heart automatically broke into a million pieces. He caused her pain and that hurt him even more.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. She didn't make any notion to talk so he continued. "I had to get away from you before my mind turned off and my body did the talking."

"what is that suppost to mean?" she asked quietly.

"if we had of continued that thing in the bathroom, my body would have completely shut off and I would have done something to hurt you and I didn't want to do that. So I had to get away from you so I wouldn't hurt you"

"Oh" she was speechless. She thought that she had done something wrong but the whole time, he just didn't want to hurt her. These were the things that made her fall in love with him deeper.

"I'm sorry" he said once again.

"it's ok" she said while sitting up.

He stood up and she followed his actions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her head against his chest and let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"we lost the game" she mumbled into his chest. He didn't hear her.

"what?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "we lost the game. We were suppost to win and run circles around Lane and Dave"

"Oh right. I hated that game anyways"

"but I wanted to win" she complained.

"maybe we will try again some other time"

"ooo can we try tomorrow?" she asked excitedly.

"NO!.. lets try for a couple of months, or when we both die" he suggested.

She laughed and tried wiggling out of his grasp but he held tighter.

"Jess" she complained. "I can't breathe" she pretended to die. Jess laughed and threw her over his shoulder.

"Jess let me go" she laughed in pain. She started punching his back violently.

"if you continue to punch me then I'll let you go right on this floor" he said seriously.

Rory continued punching and Jess loosened his grip which cause Rory to slide down a little bit further. She screamed loud and he tightened his hold on her legs.

"I'll let you go next time" he said seriously.

She punched his butt considering it was right in her face.

"hey stop violating me" Jess smirked.

Jess walked into Rory's room and dropped her on the bed. She grabbed the pillow that was beside her and smashed it across his back. He turned around her look at her.

"did you just hit me with a pillow?" he asked

She smiled and he grabbed a pillow and they started a pillow fight.

Fifteen minutes and two ripped pillows later….

Rory and Jess were on the ground laughing. Rory was on top of Jess. They don't know how they ended up that way, but they didn't and it didn't bother them.

"My mom is going to kill us" Rory said calming down.

"Their just pillows, she can replace them" Jess said.

They both became calm and Rory buried her head in his chest. He snaked his arms around her back and stroked it softly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"what?" he asked.

"nothing"

"Rory" jess pouted.

Rory sat up and continued to smile.

"Your cute when you pout" Rory said changing subjects.

"Oh, don't you go changing the subject"

"Oh so now a girl cant smile without a reason?"

"Rory I know you, you were thinking about something"

"maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" Rory smiled.

She stood up but Jess pulled her onto his lap. He started kissing her neck softly.

"Tell me" he said. He nibbled on her ear and she suppressed a little laugh.

"That tickles" she said.

He continued nibbling on her ear and her laughs soon became moans. He kissed his way to her lips. She brought her hands to the back of his head and he let her hands roam around in his hair. She started to stand up; bringing him with her. They're lips never left each others as they stumbled around the room for the bed. The back of Jess's legs hit the bed and Rory lightly pushed him back. She placed her legs on either side of his legs. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and took it off. He suddenly sat up.

"Rory-" he began but Rory cut him off.

"Jess I want this to happen. I've been thinking about it for a while. And today I realized that I don't need to think about it any more because I know that I want it to happen."

He didn't say anything he just stared at her. He slowly lifted off her shirt and threw it to the ground. She bent down and caught his lips. He laid her on her back and hovered over her. There kisses went from soft to hard within seconds. He lifted her back from the bed and unhooked her bra with one hand. He threw that to the ground and suddenly things started speeding up from there. She already had his pants halfway down his legs. He helped her out by pushing them off his legs. He then went for the button of her pants and unbuttoned them. He pushed them down her silky legs and let them fall to the ground. He pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck. He sucked on one specific spot that he knew she loved. A moan escaped her mouth and she pulled him down on her. She found the waistband of his boxers and slid them down his legs. He pulled away from her neck and looked in her eyes just to be sure. When he saw the desire in her eyes he knew that this was what she wanted. He crashed his lips onto hers and pulled off her underwear.

"Rory" he said realizing something.

"yea"

"We don't have any protection"

She pulled open the drawer and pulled out a box of condoms.

"My mom told me to get some for this week, just in case" Rory blushed.

"Remind me to thank your mom" Jess smirked.

Rory opened the box and gave a condom to Jess. He put it on and turned to face Rory. She smiled and tagged her lips to his. He once again rolled on top of her and she pulled him down. He slowly entered her and a moan escaped her mouth. He thrusted his body into her and pulled his lips away from hers. They stared into each other's eyes as he continued to stroke in and out. There bodies soon sped up and moved in a rythmatic motion. It didn't take them long before there bodies washed over in pleasure.

"Jess" Rory moaned as her climax took over her body. She dug her nails into his back and tried hard not to scream. Jess stopped thrusting when his climax also took over his body. He stayed inside her until they both calmed down a little bit. He rolled over onto his back and Rory cuddled up next to him.

"Wow" Rory said breathless.

Jess smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"More than wow" he said.

Rory nodded and kissed his sweaty chest lightly.

"If there was a word above wow then I would use it" Rory smiled.

"I would use that word to"

Rory and Jess fell into a silence after that but it didn't really matter 'cause of the fact that Jess had already fallen asleep. Rory looked up at him and kissed his cheek before closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Awww that's sad i only got 2 reviews:( i was so sad and feeling crappy. you guys dont like the story anymore

Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter!


	18. Grilled Cheese Tales

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! sorry it took so long to update, i wasnt here all weekend! so here it is!

* * *

CHAPTER 17: Grilled Cheese Tales.

The rest of the week went by quickly. They didn't argue or fight. Rory and Lane ended up leaving Dave and Jess alone for two days, so they could have there girl time. The girls went to Hartford and caught up on each other's lives. They went to a small club called ZaZa's. They drank a little and danced. When the girls got back the guys begged them to never leave them again. Apparently the guys couldn't stay away from there women.

They had to touch or hear them in some way, and considering the girls turned off there phone for those two days so they couldn't have contact, it killed the guys.

Lorelai and Luke came back tanned and baring gifts. They bought Rory a grass skirt and a coconut bra. They bought Jess a Hawaiian shirt and Hawaiian swim shorts.

Rory and Jess went home they day after Lorelai and Luke came back. Right when Jess and Rory got back they started unpacking…..

Rory was in her room listening to AC/DC while unpacking her suitcase. She sang along with the lyric's and hoped to god that nobody was secretly filming her. By the time she hit the fifth song, she was finished unpacking. It was then that she realized that her stomach begged for food. So she went into her kitchen and attempted to make Grilled Cheese. I mean how hard could it be to cook two pieces of bread and a piece of cheese in the middle? She got out her pan and turned the stove onto eight. She buttered her bread and stuck the cheese in the middle. She placed the bread and cheese on the pan and let it cook. She left the stove for a minute to go change the song. The minute that she originally had in mind turned into longer. She smelt something burning and that's when she ran into the kitchen.

"NO, NO, NO!" She yelled as she ran.

The smoke detector went off, so she quickly got a magazine and blew the air away from the detector. When the beeping stopped, she quickly opened the window and the smoke detector once again went off. That's when Jess came barging through her apartment door.

"Rory!" Jess yelled.

She continued blowing the smoke away from the detector with the magazine.

"I was cooking and I went away for like a second and everything started to burn" She yelled frantically.

Jess turned to the stove and noticed that it was still on. He turned it off and threw the pan in the sink and ran cold water over it. The smoke detector stopped beeping so Rory stopped blowing air. She sat in the chair and rubbed her head.

"I was away for like five seconds, and I burnt it" Rory said sadly.

Jess walked over to her and knelt in between her legs. He placed his hands on her thighs and rubbed small circles.

"I'm never letting you cook again" Jess smirked. Rory smiled. "see there's that smile that I love" Jess placed his index finger underneath her chin and leaned up. He placed a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thanks" Rory said softly.

"For what?" Jess asked.

"For making this situation better. I was completely crappy about burning my Grilled Cheese, but now I'm fine and officially starving"

"Come here" Jess said as he stood up. He led her over to the kitchen. "I'm going to teach you to make Grilled Cheese without it burning. Okay?"

Rory smiled and nodded her head. Jess washed up the pan and dried it off. She got out four slices of bread and two pieces of cheese.

"Okay, now butter the bread" Jess stated

"Jess I know how to do that" Rory said in a 'duh' tone.

Jess turned the pan on six. "Now first of all never turn the pan up to eight. Keep it on six or lower." Jess stated.

Rory nodded and continued buttering the bread. Once she was finished she turned to Jess.

"Okay, now what?" Rory asked

"Now we cook it"

Jess got the bread and the cheese and put it on the pan.

"Okay, now let it cook for two minutes, then flip it" Jess stated.

"Okay, you want to read a magazine or something?"

"BIG uh-oh. That's how you burn your stuff."

"then what do we do for two minutes?"

"we watch it"

"can we at least turn on the music?"

"Yea sure"

Rory went to the stereo and hit play. 'you shook me all night long' by AC/DC came on. She returned to the kitchen and noticed that Jess was about to flip it.

"OOO can I flip it?" she asked.

He handed her the flipper and she successfully flipped one.

"Jess I did it!" Rory said excited.

"Now do the other one" Jess stated.

Rory successfully flipped the other one and jumped in the air.

"I did it again" Rory continued jumping and smiling. Jess laughed at how excited she got.

"Rory calm down, your going to knock something over" Jess said trying to calm her down. She stopped jumping and calmed down.

"Can I flip it again?" she asked

"Go right ahead"

Rory flipped them and her smile was now ear to ear.

"Their done" Jess stated.

Rory got out two plates and placed the grilled cheese on them. She turned to Jess.

"Oh my god! Jesse I cooked!" Rory said happily.

"Jesse?" he asked

"_Jess _your spoiling the moment" Rory complained.

"Sorry" Jess smirked.

Rory jumped in his arms and started kissing his face repeatly.

"Rory too much love" Jess laughed.

Jess dipped her low and kissed her passionately. He they brought her up and Rory smiled brightly.

"Can we eat it now?" She asked

He nodded and got the plates. They sat at the table and Rory was the first to take a bite.

"Oh my god it taste good too! I can cook now and make it taste good" Rory said nearly jumping out of her seat.

Jess smiled. "so what do you want to be taught next?"

"pah. I'm going to live off of grilled cheese"

"I'd like to see that happen"

"it will happen" Rory stated.

Jess smirked and they finished there grilled cheese in silence. When they were finished Rory placed the plates in the sink and sat on the counter.

"Now there's nothing to do" Rory complained.

"I would help you on this situation, but unfortuanly I cant."

"why not? We could do something _active_" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"As tempting as that sounds, I cant. I have to get the rest of those tests marked"

"Okay, I guess I'll find something else to do. Like make a thousand grilled chesses" Rory said getting excited.

Jess smirked "you have fun with that"

"I will" Rory said.

Jess walked over to her and once again stood in between her legs.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" He asked

"Yea" she smiled.

She leaned down and kissed him quickly.

"Bye" he smirked.

She smiled and got out the bread.

"Hello boys" she said to the bread.

* * *

That night….

Rory looked over at her clock and it red 11:01. She was wide awake while laying in bed. Tomorrow was the last day of winter break. She grabbed the book that was on her desk. She red the first three lines and got annoyed with it so she put the book down and got out of bed. She went to Jess's apartment and knocked on the door. He opened the door only wearing boxers.

"Hey" he said staring at what she was wearing.

She was wearing a pair of his boxers and a tank top.

"Are those my boxers?" he asked

"Yea" she smiled.

He shrugged it off and let her in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I lost my teddy so I couldn't sleep"

"well what are we going to do about this?"

"well I was going to use you as my teddy but then I realized something"

"and what is that?"

"your not snuggable"

"I am snuggable" he argued.

"Really would you like to prove that Mariano?"

"Your on Gilmore"

Jess took Rory's hand and pulled her into his bedroom. He laid down and she laid next to him. He snagged his arms around her waist and held her tight against him. She laid her head on the crook of his shoulder and laid her arm on his stomach. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back softly. His touch made her shiver, but it also caused her to slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/N2: I personally love this chapter! i think this was one of my favs to write! i hope you guys like it to!

;)Bugs


	19. The Snuggable Argument

**A/N: Is it just me or do i hear crickets? LoL!

* * *

CHAPTER 18: The snuggable argument!**

Rory woke up to Jess kissing her neck.

"Jess too early" She groaned.

Jess looked up at her and smirked.

"It's never to early"

"for me it is"

"well then your just plain weird"

"no! I'm just not a morning person" Rory stated.

Jess laughed and laid back down on the bed.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked

"I could get used to you as my teddy"

"see I told you I was snuggable"

"hey I didn't say you were snuggable. I just said that I could get used to you"

"which means that I'm snuggable"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"see I would say yes but then it would go on forever"

"no"

"Rory"

"yes"

"ha, ha I got you to say yes! I won"

Rory pouted. "that's not fair…I'm leaving"

Rory got up and started walking out of the bedroom but Jess grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Hey don't go anywhere"

"why not? Your just going to be your cocky self"

"no I wont. Cocky self is now over"

"thank you. So did you get all the test marked?"

"yea I got them all done yesterday"

"so your free all day?"

"yea unless something comes up"

"so until something comes up…would you be willing to spend the day with me?"

"depends"

"depends on what?"

"on what we do"

"well I haven't planned that far in advance"

"well then I'm to have to decline your offer and go ahead with my original plans"

"which were?"

"laying in bed all day doing nothing. Care to join?"

"I don't know. I might have plans with my non-lazy boyfriend"

"cant you spend one lazy day with me?"

"and why would I do this?"

"cause it's fun"

"yes laying in bed all day is your idea of fun"

"hey we don't have to do nothing. There are things that you can do in a bed" Jess smirked.

"Like"

Jess smirked then winked at her.

"Jess Mariano! Your such a man! Is that all you think about"

"no only some days" he said while pretending to stare out in space.

Rory hit his arm playfully. "pig"

"ah, yes but a very cute pig"

"nope just a plain pig. In fact if you had a tail and a snout I would have mistaken you for a pig"

"Rory Gilmore you should be ashamed of yourself! You hurt my poor little feelings" Jess pretended to be hurt.

A smile appeared on Rory's face as she let out a little laugh. She shifted her body on top of his and kissed him briefly.

"Your funny, I think I'll keep you" Rory tapped her index finger on his nose lightly.

She kissed him again, but this time a little bit more romantically. When things heated up she teasingly pulled away and this cause him to pout.

"Rory"

"What? I need to go get changed"

"so your not going to have a lazy day with me?"

"I will. I just need to get on new P.J's. I've been wearing the same ones for a while. I feel dirty"

Jess smirked at her comment. "Then take them off"

"I'm not going to lay in your bed naked"

"I laid in your bed naked" Rory smiled at the memory. "see you remember"

"how could I forget?"

Jess let a full smile appear on his face.

She slowly sat up and reached for the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up halfway but then let go.

"I feel like I'm giving you a strip show"

"Well" Jess smirked.

Rory hit his arm.

"Did I mention, that you're a pig?"

"yes"

"good! 'Cause you're a big one" Rory said while getting up and going to his drawers.

"Rory what are you doing?"

"Getting a t-shirt and a pair of boxers"

"oh so now were doing the whole 'what's mine is yours. What's yours is mine' thing?"

"yip" Rory said while getting out a Metallica t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers.

"Okay, now turn around"

"Rory I've seen you naked"

"I know, but you might get idea's and we can't have that"

Jess slowly got out of bed and walked over to Rory. Her back was to him and he snagged his arms around her; gently resting his hands on her stomach.

He kissed the back of her neck softly as his hands found the hem of her tank top. He pulled the tank top up over her head and placed butterfly kisses on her shoulder. She turned in his arms and stared at him.

They both stared into each others eyes and leaned forward. Their lips met and they could have sworn that they had heard fireworks, because this kiss was like no other. It was hard, but to them it felt soft. It was full of passion and hunger. There lips moved swiftly as there hands roamed each others bodies.

They pulled away for a breather, but Jess continued to kiss her. He kissed her jaw line, down her neck, and ended up at her breasts. He cupped one of her breast with his strong hands and let his mouth play with the other.

A moan escaped her mouth and Jess became a little more rough. He started biting her nipple softly, but it soon turned into hard bites. Rory moaned a little louder and forced his head up and roughly crashed her lips onto his.

She backed him to the bed and pushed him down roughly. He smirked and she climbed on top of him. She kissed his chest and worked her way up to his lips. Once she reached her destination she softly nibbled on his bottom lip. A little moan escaped his mouth as he pushed her head down and kissed her with force. Her hands roamed to the waistband of his boxers and she pushed them down.

She removed her lips from his and to the side of his neck. She sucked on one sensitive spot which caused him to let out deep breaths. He found the waistband of the boxers she was wearing and pulled them down her legs.

Her lips found his as he slowly entered her body. A moan escaped both of there mouths and there lips slowly parted from each others. Rory slowly sat up as Jess slowly stroked in and out. Rory placed her hands on his chest and Jess grabbed her hips.

They both moved to the sounds of there breath. As there breaths sped up so did there bodies. Jess continued stroking in and out as Rory rocked back and forth.

It didn't take long for there climax's to wash over there body. When they both finished Rory collapsed on Jess's chest and Jess removed himself from her. Rory rolled off his chest and attempted getting her heart rate back to normal. Jess shut his eyes and put out his hand to find the love of his life.

His hand came in contact with her back and he gently pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck briefly.

"At least we know that part works" Jess said out of breath as he smirked.

When he opened his eyes he found a pair of big blue eyes staring down at him. She was sweaty and her hair was knotted, but for some reason he thought she was more beautiful this way. He leaned up and kissed her sweetly, not wanting this moment to end.

She smiled. "it's a good thing I didn't change" rory stated.

"So your glad you decided to spend the day with me?"

"if I say yes will you bring me food and coffee?"

Jess kissed her softly. "Your crazy you know that" he kissed her once again.

"You love it" she smiled

"some days I wonder why" he said while getting out of bed and putting on his boxers.

"It's me! I'm just to lovable. Now go and don't come back unless you have food" Rory demanded.

"I'm getting kicked out of my room. How is that possible?" he asked himself as he walked out of the room.

**

* * *

A/N2: Reviews please!**


	20. The Big Decision

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! sorry i didnt update, my computer was at some store being fixed all weekend! so i hope you enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER 19: The Big Decision!

It was exactly 12:23 when he got the news. In that minute he was feeling every emotion. Happy, Sad, Excited, Thrilled, Surprised. You name it, that was him. He didn't know exactly what to think of this. It was good but it was also bad. He was confused as hell. He had to make a decision and he had to make it fast.

Jess walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the table next to the door. He took off his jacket and sat on the couch. He rubbed his head and tried to get all the words that seem to be floating in his head out. A loud knock echoed through the apartment and he slowly got up and went to the door. When he opened the door, there stood a beautiful blue eyed brunette who happened to be his world.

"Hey" She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey" he returned once they pulled away.

She walked into the apartment and sat on the couch. He shut the door and joined her.

"So I heard the principal called you down today" Rory said

"Yeahe did"

"Ooo what was it about?"  
"Harvard"

"Why would they talk to you about Harvard?"

"because one of the teachers there got fired and they were wondering if I would go teach there"

"Oh" she said speechless.

"I don't think I'm going to go"

"why not?"

"because I like where I am in life"

"Jess this is a really good opportunity, I think you should take it. I mean nothing is really holding you back"

"Rory I have everything here. I have you, Luke, Lorelai and my job. I have everything I could ever want"

"Yea but, this is a really great job offer. You get paid more and you have a chance to meet new people and see the world a bit"

"I like where I am…..why does it seem like your pushing me to go?" Jess asked sadly.

"Because it's a once in a lifetime chance. And because I remember when I first met you, you said and I quote 'It would be my dream to teach at Harvard' I know you want to go and I'm not going to stop you from your dream"

Jess didn't say anything. She was right. A part of him really wanted to go, but a bigger part of him wanted to stay with his everything. His world. His beautiful blue-eyed-babe.

He stepped closer to her and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Rory if you don't want me to go, then say so" Jess stated.

Rory stepped away from him.

"Jess" she nearly screamed. Jess jumped slightly and looked at her. "Stop trying to change my mind. I do want you to stay, but I cant do that you. I have to let you go"

"No you don't. If you don't want me to go then just say so. Don't be so afraid to speak your mind" Jess said frustrated.

"Oh don't you dare get angry with me" Rory said equally frustrated.

"Well it's not my fault that your making this situation harder than it already is"

"I am not making this hard. Your just being your stupid self. You know that you want to go. You don't have anything holding you back"

"Rory now your being stupid! But it doesn't matter. I'm going, are you happy?" With that Jess walked out of his own apartment and down the stairs. Rory walked out of his apartment and into hers.

* * *

1 week later…..

Rory P.O.V

Today is the day he leaves. He packed up and he is going to leave. We haven't talked since…..well since the blow up in his apartment. This is by far the worst fight ever and it might be the last. He will be in Boston while I'm here. I see a break up in the future.

Normal P.O.V

Rory walked out of her apartment and noticed Jess standing and waiting for the elevator. He turns and sees her. They both catch each others eyes and hold contact. Rory let a tear slip out of her eye but she quickly wiped it away hoping that Jess didn't see her. Jess noticed her tear and heard the elevator beep; signalling that it was there, before he could say anything. The elevator doors open and Jess catches her eyes one last time. He went into the elevator and the doors closed. Rory continued staring at the place where he once stood. A few more tears slipped and she ran into her apartment. She closed the door and slid down on her butt. She put her head in her hands and cried with all her might.

-------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is short, but this is also the last chapter! There is going to be a sequel called

'Crazy/Beautiful' I hope you enjoyed this! I look forward to your replies on this story and the next!


End file.
